Modern Golic Vulcan Topic Dictionary Nautical/Lighthouse
The very ancient age of wooden sailing ships was quite short on Vulcan, mainly due to the lack of suitable timber and the shrinking seas. The Vulcans swiftly converted to metal and artificial materials to construct sea-going craft. Sails were replaced by various forms of steam-powered vessels. The oceans were gone before the development of gas turbines, nuclear-powered vessels or submarines. Despite being mostly a desert planet since civilization arose, Vulcan still had a fairly rich nautical history before modern times, although there were few truly maritime powers. The Vulcans are fascinated by the very long period of sea-going ships on Earth and several other Class M planets. Below you will find Terran terms relating to military and civilian ships, sailing and the sea from ancient times through the Age of Sail, Age of Steam, passenger liners and modern times, as well as lighthouses. À la carte restaurant -- yokul-mahr-kel t'dvel-feim Aback -- ek'za-thalvik Abaft -- za'le Abandon -- ek'trasha Abandonment -- ek'trashan Able seaman (A.B., AB, able-bodied seaman) -- kup-masutrasu Aboard (adj.) -- fihaliyan-, fihaliyanik Above-water hull -- abru-masu-vukh Abrase -- dohn-gli'ash-tor Abroach -- tvi-isan-, tvi-isanik Absentee pennant -- reh-vla-haifan t'tadek-adirsu Abut -- kwenitor Abyss -- gosh Abyssal plain -- gosh-eiktra Acatium -- akatium |ma'os-romanik pi'mashali| Accelerate -- sahrau Acceleration -- sahraya Access -- thro (n.), thro-tor (v.) Accident -- kisheya Accoil -- terpakuv-tor Accommodation ladder -- vukh-vla-pu'uth Accommodation ship (accommodation hulk) -- kelyu-masu-hali (TGV), kelyu-mashali (MGV) Accompany -- sailau Accretion -- fito'ovaya Acker -- masu-skonn-alakolan, gla-yehat masu|tra|-pilash Acrostolium -- akro'stolium |MH-khom-fanet t'ma'os-halilar| Action -- torai Action Stations -- torai-lashilar, faukh-lashilar Active -- torupik Active list -- torupik feim Active service -- torupik dvin Actuaire -- ak'chu'er |tu'ash-shan-hali k'mashalo-thalv heh fellar| Acumba -- okuhm |leralminal-slah-mafen (TGV), ulmal-slah-mafen (MGV)| Adapter, Adaptor -- rubilau-vel Addel, Addle -- rasthilmal-masu Admiral -- halitra-lan Admiral, Fleet -- ek'halitra-lan Admiral, Rear -- nik'el-lan Admiral, Vice -- shaltra-lan Admiralty -- masu'er-fik-shi'tash Adornings -- fanettra t'|fa|harr Adriatic Sea -- Eidriahtik Masutra Adrift (adj.) -- rikifitan-, rikifitanik Advance -- storilaya (n.), storilau (v.) Advection fog -- ihsek s'lamekh-masu-sov mes'samek-solektra il masutra Adventure (n.) -- dailissak Adversary -- hahf Advice-boat -- sarsatau-pi'mashali Adze, Addice -- lapan-shidek The Aegean Sea -- Ihdzhian-Masutra Aerata -- airata |ma'os-romanik MH k'dvesh-tukhal-khom| Aerator -- sov-tanek Afloat (adj.) -- markauli Afore (prep.) -- fa' Aft -- za'le (direction); za-krus (rear part) Aftcastle, Aft-castle, Aftercastle -- za-kelek After bow spring -- fa-za'le-tashanik mashar-elakh t'harr After-rake -- mesyel t'harr Afterbrow -- za-vla-pu'uth Afterguard -- za-krus-klashausu Aftermath -- po-wak Afternoon watch -- aru-glantaya, aru-glantau-sutra Aftmost, Aftermost (adj.) -- dan-za'leik Against the wind -- tehnat salan Aground (adj.) -- fisolektal-, fisolektalik Ahead -- khom-krus'le Ahoy -- a'ho, ha'ha, o'o Air (n.) -- sov Air-casing -- lan-tol-klash t'vuzh-mev Air conditioning -- sov-noshaya Air filter -- sov-kapol Air-pipe -- sov-mev Air-port -- sov-sharu |t'sov heh ha'gel| Air pressure -- sov-vihish Air pump -- sov-spol Air-scuttle -- sov-razh Aircraft -- sov-hali Aircraft carrier (porte-avions, Flugzeugträger, portaerei, portaaviones, авианосец, 航空母舰 , 空母) -- sov-hali-leshek Airtight (adj.) -- sov-fenk|-| Alarm (n.) -- vikaya (warning); vikayek (device) Alarm bell -- vikau-kus-vakh Alee, A-lee -- ri-salan-kharat Alert -- vikwam (n.), vikwam-tor (v.) Algae -- smollar Algere -- ma'os-aluk-tilek All fours mooring -- keh-teruk-masharan All hands -- ek'sutra Alliance -- puk'aya Allision -- terkwul Ally (n.) -- puk'ai'la Aloft -- abu'shi Alongside (prep.) -- be' Alpine butterfly bend -- el'gor t'pid-kunel-buhtuhr'flai Alpine butterfly loop -- pakuv-gor t'pid-kunel-buhtuhr'flai Alternating current (AC) -- dah-kharat-katrom (DKhK) Alternating winds -- krusit-salanlar Aluminum, Aluminium -- wan-tukh Aluminum bronze -- wan-tukh-krish Alveus -- alvei'us |ma'os tverboshal-lap-pi'mashali| Amalgam -- masumok-rish-mokev Ambient temperature -- pa-nosh-falek'es Amidships (adj.) -- khihaliyanik Ammeter, Ampmeter -- norak-thonek Ammunition (ammo) -- pohsh-tukh Ammunition box -- pohsh-tukh-natuhn Ammunition chest -- pohsh-tukh-mesk Amphiprora -- amfi'prora |ma'os-MH k'on-shahtlar khom-kahk| Anchor -- mavohrek (n.); mavohrek-tor (v.) Anchor arm -- mavohrek-kar Anchor ball -- fimavohrek-dukal Anchor bend -- mavohrek-gor Anchor chain (anchor cable) -- mavohrek-naf-elakh (TGV), mavohrek-naflakh (MGV) Anchor detail -- mavohrek-sutra Anchor hitch -- mavohrek-el'gor Anchor home -- mavohrek ek'abu Anchor light -- fimavohrek-ha'gelet Anchor locker -- mavohrek-tsorayek Anchor-seat -- MH-khom, khom-krus Anchor sentinel -- mavohrek-paluklashnayek Anchor shackle -- mavohrek-tersayek Anchor shank -- mavohrek-zeh Anchor watch -- mavohrekal-glantaya Anchor windlass -- mavohrek-ashenayek Anchorage -- shi'mavohrekan Anchorsmith -- mavohrek-zhuksu Ancient Egyptian merchant ship -- ma'os-i'dzhihptik mes'kizh-MH Ancient Egyptian war galley -- ma'os-i'dzhihptik ahkh-felal-MH Ancient Greek merchant ship -- ma'os-ellasik mes'kizh-MH Ancient Greek warship -- ma'os-ellasik ahkh-MH Ancient Roman merchant ship -- ma'os-romanik mes'kizh-MH Ancient Roman warship -- ma'os-romanik ahkh-MH Anemometer -- salan-thonek Annular engine -- mokuv-tu'mev-mishu Annulling signal -- daktaraun-glantokaya Anode -- a'rak-narafek Anomaly -- flekh'es Answer -- kilko|-srashiv| (n.), kilko-tor (v.) Answering pennant -- kilkoyan-haifan Antarctic Circle -- Ir-Khu'rak Da-Kuv, Ahnt'ark'tik Da-Kuv Anti-rolling tank -- tehn-padukau-tuhlek Anti-ship missile -- tehn-masu-haliyik yon-kliton Antifouling paint -- gisam-vukhut-kras |t'masu-halilar| Anvil -- mah-vihpan Aphractus (ἄφρακτος ‎ναῦς) -- afraktus |ma'os-tu'ash-pi'mashali| Aplet -- hering-kum-vis Aport, A-port -- los'rak'le Apostle -- elakh-terau-fek, kif-lehk Apparent wind -- saudahik salan Approach -- betaya (n.), betau (v.) Aquaculture -- masu|tra|-uroshitaya Aqualung -- nemasu-eshek Aquatic -- masu-hatik Arc (n.) -- kes Arc lamp -- kes-ha'gelet Archboard -- za-ahm-dohn Archipelago -- vikuvtra-travek The Arctic Circle -- Ir-Desh'rak Da-Kuv, Ark'tik Da-Kuv The Arctic Ocean -- Ir-Desh'rak-Masutra, Ark'tik Masutra Argin -- vulosoltra Ark (ship) -- lesh-hali Arm-rack -- wun-abutsork Armament -- wuntra Armed mast -- wehk-lapalik mashalo-thalv-lap Armorer, Armourer -- zupsu t'wunlar heh fo-wein Armory, Armoury -- shi'wun|lar| Arrester cable -- pehkau-elakh Arrester gear -- pehkau-veltra Arrester hook -- pehkau-kik Arrow -- kliton Artemon (αρτέμων) -- artei'mon |nel-mashalo-thalv t'ma'os-MH| Ash(es) -- vitush Ash-pit -- vitush-razh Ash-chute -- vitush-samev Ashley stopper knot -- pehkau-gor t'Ahsh'li Ashpan, Ash-pan -- vitush-sunil |t'kahnek| Assistant baker -- gol'nevik leipausu Assistant butcher -- gol'nevik kahm-neshsu Assistant cook -- gol'nevik fassu Assistant deck steward -- gol'nevik lan-tol-dvinsu Assistant lounge steward -- gol'nevik d'mash-dvinsu Assistant pantryman steward -- gol'nevik yem-shal-dvinsu Assistant pastry cook -- gol'nevik flikormit-fassu Assistant plateman -- gol'nevik yem-math-dvinsu Assistant printer steward -- gol'nevik hish-sa-dvinsu Assistant purser -- gol'nevik donkulansu Assistant roast cook -- gol'nevik pseth'fal-fassu Assistant saloon steward -- gol'nevik shi'yem-dvinsu Assistant vegetable cook -- gol'nevik plom-fassu Assistant waiter -- gol'nevik sa-yem-dvinsu Assistant wine steward -- gol'nevik vin-dvinsu Astarboard, A-starboard -- gas'rak'le Astern, A-stern -- harr-krus'le, za'le At anchor -- fimavohrek-, fimavohrekik Athwart (prep.) -- mes' The Atlantic Ocean -- Aht'lahntik Masutra Atlas -- besan-dunap Atmosphere -- sovtra Atmospheric pressure -- sov|tra|-vihish Atoll -- mokuv-rif |s'ne'halan-zul-vikuvtra| Atomic power -- galu-tepul Atomic reactor -- galu-folayek Atomic submarine -- galupik ne-masu-hali (TGV), galupik ne-mashali (MGV) |GNMH| Atop (prep.) -- fi' Attach -- asteronau Attorney -- to-gov-foshsu Atween -- sva' Auger (n.) -- spitau-raul Aumbrey -- tsorayek t'kap heh thuhk Automatic control -- shati-tash|ek| Automatic docking system -- shati-kifau-torektra Automatic pilot -- shati-mashalovayek Automatic stabilizer -- shati-tahetilayek Automation -- shatilaya Auxiliary (ship) -- kvath-masu-hali (TGV), kvath-mashali (MGV) Auxiliary boiler -- kvath-kahnek Available light -- la'ka-ha'gel Available power -- la'ka-tepul Avast -- kroikah Aviation fuel -- hash-masu Awash -- abrumashen-, abrumashenik Aweather -- salan-kharat Aweigh (v.) -- sa'ashenau Awl (Alesne, Alishin, Alle, Bodkin, Bodkyne) -- razhek Awning -- sai-wein Azimuth circle -- stukh-vel-thonek Azimuth compass -- ug'yel-shul-thonek Back-acting engine (Return connecting rod engine) -- za'le-torahn-mishu Backshore -- pid-shahov Backstay -- za-nenikau-elakh Backwash -- sayumaya Backwater -- pla-masu Baffle plate -- hertak-math Baggage -- saituhntra, kaistukh Baggage steward -- saituhntra-sa-dvinsu Bagged cargo -- sa'hafal-tusla Baggywrinkle -- mos-wein t'mashalo-thalv-geretaya Bail (v.) -- samazhau Bailer -- samazhayek Baker -- leipausu Balance (equilibrium) -- vo'ektaya (n.), vo'ektau (v.) Balanced rudder -- vo'ektal-lahrn Balandra -- gef-hali Ballast (n.) -- tihet'es-rasath-tukh Ballast ground -- set-shal t'tihet'es-rasath-tukh Ballast mark -- tihet'es-rasath-ulidar Ballast master -- tus-trensu t'tihet'es-rasath-tukh Ballast tank -- tihet'es-rasath-tuhlek Balloon (n.) -- sov-dukal The Baltic Sea -- Baltik Masutra Band (n.) -- lap-mokuv (mast ring); zhel (strap, etc.) Bangle -- pi'lap-mokuv Bank (shore) -- kutra Banner -- |geldel-|haifan Bannerol -- pi'|geldel-|haifan Bar (n.) -- mofek (metal); grumazhvek (ocean.) Bar pilot -- grumazhvek-yut-kharausu Bar shot -- mofek-poh Barb-bolt -- kolf-terk Barbette -- barbet |da-kuvik thorshun-geretau-kelyu| Barbette carriage -- wun-leshek t'barbet Barbette gun -- thorshun t'barbet, pohshek t'barbet Barbette ship -- barbet-MH |MH k'da-kuvik thorshun-geretau-kelyular| Barce -- bars |pen-pohshek k'suk'ru'lut| Barchetta -- pi'tanovau-bark Bare poles -- rik'mashalo-thalvlar Bareka, Barika -- pi'subok Barge (n.) -- |pilash-|tus-hali Bargee -- |pilash-|tus-halisu, masu-yut-halisu Bark (barque, Barke, τρισίστιο πλοίο, brigantino a palo, barca, barka, барк, 三桅帆船, バーク) -- bark |reh-saas-mashaloli| Barkentine, Barquentine, Barkentyna -- barkuhn'tin |reh-gohl-mashaloli| Barnacle -- barnakuhl Barograph -- sov-vihish-besanek Barometer -- sov-vihish-thonek Barrack ship -- aski-kelyu-hali Barratry -- masutra-buhshaya Barrel -- subok (container); wun-mev (gun) Barrelman -- glantau-kiskaf-masutrasu Barrier island -- foshek-vikuvtra Barrier reef -- foshek-rif Base (n.) -- nen (foundation); sunena (location) Base of Operations -- torskrol-sunena Bat-swain -- os-zhil na'ne-feihan t'elakhtra eh pi'mashalilar Batardeau -- batar'do |dohnlar etlavau masu-svin du'teslaya| Bateau -- bato |pi'mashali k'pa'ash-ne-vla heh sfekal-shahtlar| Bath -- wu'sibav Bath steward -- wu'sibav-sa-dvinsu Bathyscaph -- glu-masutra-hali Bathysphere -- glu-masutra-vel Batten (n.) -- stegelek Batten down (v.) -- nushar-tor Batten pocket -- stegelek-sa'haf Battering charge -- druhmpaun-thorshlun Battering gun -- druhmpaun-pohshek, druhmpaun-thorshun Battery (elect.) -- kipof Battle (n.) -- faukh Battle lantern -- faukh-yonet Battle stations -- torai-lashilar, faukh-lashilar, faukh-shi'gu-vam Battlecruiser -- ta'hal-fo-weinalik masutra-klomak Battleship (navire de guerre, Schlachtschiff, slagskip, slagskepp, θωρηκτό, corazzata, acorazado, линкор, 主力舰, 戦艦) -- masutra-klomak Bay (n.) -- tchol Bay-bolt -- kolfal-fek-terk Bayle -- mashuk Bayonet (n.) -- pohshek-pi'tilek (TGV), pohshayek-pi'tilek (TGV) Beach -- shahov (n.); fishahov-tor (v.) Beachcomber -- shahov-psthasu Beacon -- glaribek Beam (n.) -- ha'zehl (ray); zeh (constr.) Beam engine, Beam-engine -- zeh-mishu Bearing (n.) -- dah-sfek-kharat (direction); kuvish (mech.) Becalm (v.) -- nahayalau Becalmed (adj.) -- nahayalal-, nahayalalik Becket -- elakh-pakuv, elakh-shaht-bezhun Bedroom steward(ess) -- yuk-shal-dvinsu Bee-block -- bi-vihpan Beetle -- ras-mah-vel Belay (v.) -- ripelakhau Belaying pin -- ripelakhau-mof Belfry -- kus-vakh-kel Bell (n.) -- kus-vakh Bell boy -- kaistukh-leshsu Bell buoy, Bell-buoy -- |markan-|ulidayek k'kus-vakh Bell-rope -- kus-vakh-elakh Below (prep.) -- ne' Belt armor -- ek'vla-fo-dan Bench (seat) -- wu-ku-san Bend (n., knot) -- tergor Benthic zone -- masu-lanet-shal Bentinck -- reh-vlalik nuk-mashalo-thalv t'Bentink Bergy bits -- pi'masutraik le-suma-vellar Bering Sea -- Masutra t'Bering Bering Strait -- Masu-Naf t'Bering Bermuda rig, Bermudan rig -- mashalo-thalv-elakhtra t'Buhr'myuduh Bermuda sloop -- wuh-lap-mashaloli |k'fa-za-thalvan| t'Buhr'myuduh Bermuda Triangle -- Reh-Vla t'Buhr'myuduh Berth (n.) -- shi'mashar (mooring place); muhfi (sleeping place) Berth-deck -- muhfi-lan-tol Beset -- le-suma-pasht Beside (prep.) -- be' Best bower -- suk'khom-mavohrek, suk'zup-mavohrek Between-decks -- sva'lan-tollar Bibbs -- dahgetlar Bible -- pi'kov t'lan-tol-putheshaun Bight -- pakuv (rope); pi'tchol (small bay) Bilander -- gef-hali Bilge -- smashau-shal |t'masu-hali| Bilge blower -- smashau-shal-sovek Bilge fever -- has s'flalik tusla-shal Bilge keel -- tehn-padukau-ralek Bilge plank -- smashau-shal-dohn Bilge pump -- smashau-shal-spol Bilge water -- smashau-shal-masu Bilge water alarm -- vok-vikayek t'smashau-shal-masu Bilge water discharge -- shati-khrasayek t'smashau-shal-masu Bill (anchor) -- mavohrek-sfek Bill of lading -- tus-feim-kisev Billethead, Billet-head -- tilek-elakh-fek Bimini top -- ikap-kahnvuhs-wein t'dakharau-razh t'Bihmihni Binnacle -- kelyu t'seshan-kharat-thonek Binnacle light -- ha'gelet t'kelyu t'seshan-kharat-thonek Binoculars -- dah-zan-vel Bird's nest -- pi'glantau-kiskaf Bireme -- dah-fel-zehlik masu-hali Bitt -- tersulapanek Bitter end -- elakh-shaht Black cargo -- tehnha'kiv-tusla Black gang -- mish-shal-sutra The Black Sea -- Nesh-Kur-Masutra Blackwall hitch -- el'gor t'Blahk'wal Blade (n.) -- mor Blastpipe, Blast-pipe -- thorsh-mev |t'kahnek| Blazer -- kes-pohshek-hali Blind rock -- ip-nemasu-kov Block (n.) -- vihpan Block and tackle -- vihpan heh elakhtra Blockmaker -- vihpan-torsu Blow (wind, etc.) -- sal (n.); salur (v.) Blow down (v.) -- nusalur Blow-down cock -- nusalur-masayuk |t'kahnek| Blower (device) -- salur-vel, salurek Blue pennant -- pla-kur preh-vla-haifan Blue Peter -- Blu Pituhr |pla-kur heh wan-kur haifan fi'hali ak samashalovau| Blue water -- tu'ash-masutra Blueprint (n.) -- torvau-besan Board -- dohn (n., wood); nafihalan (v., go onto a ship, usually uninvited) Board of Trade -- Paribau-Travek t'Pamahrtra Boarding book -- nafihalan-dunap Boarding netting -- tehn-nafihalan-vistra Boarding party -- nafihalan-sutravek Boarding pike -- tehn-nafihalanik li-wun Boat (bateau, boot, båt, båd, barca, barco, βάρκα, tekne, лодка, ボート, 船, 보트) -- pi'mashali Boat chock -- pi'mashali-meskarau-vihpan Boat davit -- pi'mashali-vla-aberayek Boat drill -- pi'mashali-ranhuhrsaya Boat gear -- pi'mashali-ar'kada-tukh Boat hook, Boat-hook -- kik-fek Boat line, Boat rope -- pi'mashali-elakh Boat train -- MH-shefek-haliku Boatbuilder -- pi'mashali-torvausu Boatswain, Bosun -- ne-feihan t'elakhtra eh pi'mashalilar |NF-EP| Boatswain's call (bosun's call, boatswain's/bosun's pipe, boatswain's/bosun's whistle) -- glantokau-mev |t'ne-feihan t'elakhtra eh pi'mashalilar| Boatswain's chair, Bosun's chair -- shan-ku-san Boatswain's mate -- gol'nevsu t'elakhtra eh pi'mashalilar |G-EP| Boatwright -- lapanik masu-hali-torsu Bob (v.) -- abunumarkau Bobstay -- nenikau-zehl t'khom-pi'lap Bobstay collar -- pakuv t'nenikau-zehl t'khom-pi'lap Bobstay hole -- razh t'nenikau-zehl t'khom-pi'lap Bobstay plate -- math t'nenikau-zehl t'khom-pi'lap Boiler -- kahnek Boiler alarm -- kahnek-vikayek Boiler explosion -- kahnek-thorshaya Boiler feeder -- kahnek-masu-yemek Boiler keelson -- dahr-ne-plat ne'kahnek Boiler plate -- kahnek-math Boiler pressure -- kahnek-vihish Boiler protector -- kahnek-falek-geretayek Boiler room (fire room) -- kahnek-shal Boiler scale -- kahnek-puhnk Boiler suit -- kahnek-saikhut Boiler tube -- kahnek-mev Boiler water -- kahnek-masu Boiler water treatment -- kahnek-masu-skasaya Boilermaker, Boilersmith -- kahnek-zhuksu Bollard -- kif-lehk Bolster -- mookan Bolt -- terk (n.); terkau (v.) Bolt auger -- terk-spitayek Bolt chisel -- terk-kwu'teshayek Bolt cutter -- terk-neshek Bomb -- thorshek (n.); thorshkau (v.) Bomb vessel, Bomb ship, Bomb ketch -- kes-pohshek-hali Bombardment -- thorshkaya Booby hatch -- zishan-thro-wein Boom -- tvau-lap (spar); markan-foshek (floating barrier) Boom mainsail -- nel-mashalo-thalv t'tvau-lep Boom vang -- nu'le-seshlakh t'tvau-lep Boomkin, Bumpkin -- za-krus-pi'lap, viitersak Boots steward -- sa-dvinsu t'ash'ya-fisai-veltra Borasca -- boraska |sahriv k'rahm heh pahz| Bore (n., ocean.) -- pilash-mashen-pral Bottle screw -- mashek-dwuhrk Bottom (ship's underside) -- |hali-|lanet, ne-vla Bottom shape -- lanet-shid, ne-vla-shid Bouilli, Bully beef -- mokuhlal-bif Bow (avant, proue, Bug, forstavnen, fören, prua, proa, πλώρη, нос, 船首, 船头, 뱃머리) -- khom-krus Bow anchor -- khom-mavohrek Bow breast line -- dan-tashanik mashar-elakh t'khom Bow chaser, Bow-chaser -- khom-zasahr-pohshayek (TGV), khom-zasahr-pohshek (MGV) Bow door -- khom-svep Bow line -- khom-elakh, mashar-elakh t'khom Bow oar -- dan-fa-fel Bow-rail -- khom-shefek Bow spring (line) -- fa-za'le-tashanik mashar-elakh t'khom Bow thruster -- khom-|krus-|kwitek Bow timbers -- khom-dohntra Bow wave -- khom-pral Bower -- zup-mavohrek, khom-mavohrek Bowline (knot) -- pakuv-gor Bowse -- |nu-|seshau, ab'ashenau Bowsprit -- khom-pi'lap Bowsprit chock -- nen-vihpan t'khom-pi'lap Bowsprit gear -- ar'kada-tukh t'khom-pi'lap Bowsprit netting -- khom-pi'lap-vistra Brace -- kar-da-elakh (n., rope); firek (n., reinforcing/support item); fir-tor (v., reinforce/support) Bracing wire -- fir-mokelakh Bracket (n.) -- mad Brad -- brahd |patam-fam-termu| Brad awl -- brahd-razhek Break apart (v.) -- krushau Break bulk -- palikau satus-tor Break ground -- ashenau mavohrek s'lanet Break up (v.) -- krushau Breaker (wave) -- kik-pral Breakup (n.) -- krushaya Breakwater -- pral-foshek Bream (v.) -- yon-pu-tor Breaming (n.) -- yon-puyan |t'hali-ne-vla| Breast-fast -- vla-elakh Breast-hook -- khom-krus-kaushayek Breast line -- dan-tashanik mashar-elakh Breech (n., gun) -- pohsh-tus-sharu, pohsh-tus-shaht Breech block -- movihpan t'pohsh-tus-shaht Breech-loader -- pohsh-tus-wun Breech rope -- elakh t'pohsh-tus-shaht Breeches buoy -- shan-korsau-zehlel Breeze (n.) -- pi-salan Breezy -- pi-salanayik Brick (n.) -- dok Bridge (n.) -- tash-svitan Bridge wing -- si-tash-svitan Brig -- dah-kehv-mashaloli (ship); hali-lograzek (jail) Brigantine -- dah-gohl-mashaloli Bright (adj.) -- ugel-, ugelik (light) Brightness -- ugel'es Brightwork -- wein-fam-mokevtra Broach (v.) -- da-tor s'vlak-tash-pak Broadside (n.) -- ek'vla Broom (n.) -- fnash-vel Bubble (n.) -- duk Buccaneer -- buhkuh'nihrsu |masutra-siyehtsu t'Karihbyan-Masutra t'17rak Tehtvun| Bucket -- mashuk Bucket ladder dredge -- zasehil-hali k'mashuk-zehlek Buckler -- razh-vihpan Builder's Certificate -- to-kisev t'MH-torvausu Bulge (n.) -- melf Bulk (n.) -- ek'tusla Bulk carrier (BC) -- isvantor-tukh-leshek |ITL| Bulk lumber carrier -- puneshal-lapan-leshek Bulkhead -- tvi-temok Bullet -- mesk-pohshulek Bulwark(s) -- vla-abu-lapantra, lapantra abru'lan-tol Bunker (n.) -- shi'hal-tukh-tsoraya Bung -- |lapan-|madzh Bunt (n.) -- mashalo-thalv-svitan Bunting -- haifan-sai Bunting tosser -- haifan-el'rekausu Buntline -- seshau-elakh t'mashalo-thalv-shiv Buntline hitch -- seshau-elakh-el'gor Buoy (n.) -- |markan-|ulidayek Buoy tender -- palutunau-hali t'markan-ulidayeklar Buoyage -- |markan-|ulidayektra Buoyancy -- abmarkan'es Buoyant (adj.) -- abmarkan-, abmarkanik Burgee -- kisu-haifan, blemal-haifan Burial at sea -- vimasulektaya Burn -- yontaya (n.), yontau (v.) Burst -- thoraya (n.), thorau (v.) Bushing (mech.) -- radet Butcher -- gol'nevik kahm-neshsu Butt -- |dohn-|shaht By the board -- be'masu-hali By the head -- khom-weh-nukik By the stern -- za-weh-nukik Cabin -- su-tvi-shal, lan-tol-kelek Cabin boy -- dvin-sa-kan |t'su-tvi-shal| Cable (n., line) -- elakh Cable buoy -- |markan-|elakh-ulidayek Cable layer -- elakh-shitayek Cable release -- elakh-torai-vel Cable ship (CS) -- elakh-masu-hali (TGV), elakh-mashali (MGV) |EMH| Cabling (n.) -- elakhtra Caboose, Cub-house, Cubboos -- af'tum-kel |fi'lan-tol|, fas-kel Cadet -- ne-lan Cadge -- lesh-tor Café Parisien -- Kafei Parisi'an, Kahfai Perizi'en Call the watch -- vutau glantau-sutra Calm (adj.) -- hayal|-| Cam -- ok Camber -- abru-tchakat Camshaft, Cam-shaft -- ok-fek Can hooks -- el-kiklar Canal -- masu-yut Canal boat -- masu-yut-pi'mashali Candle (n.) -- ha'fek Canister shot -- mokuhlek-poh Canoe -- wadi-pi'mashali Cannon (canon, kanon, Kanone, cannone, cañón, κανόνι, пушка, 大砲) -- thorshun Cannon Petronel -- dah-leh-keh paund thorshun Cannon port -- thorshun-sharu Cannon Royal -- sheh-leh-paund thorshun Cannonball (n.) -- thorshun-dukal Cantick quion -- shi-vihpan t'masu-subok Canvas -- kahn'vuhs (cloth), mashalo-thalv-sai (sail material) Canvas-covered -- kahn'vuhs-weinalik Cap (n.) -- taik (hat); lap-terayek (thing that joins two masts) Cap block -- fik-vihpan Capacity -- tsoh Cape -- miis (geol.); palfu (clothing) Cape Hatteras -- Keip Hahtuhruhs |Miis t'Hahtuhruhs| Cape Horn (Cabo de Hornos) -- Keip Horn |Miis t'Horn| Cape of Good Hope (Kaap van Goeie Hoop) -- Keip uhv Guuhd Hop |Miis t'Rom-Rok| Cape Race -- Keip Reis |Miis t'Reis| Capital ship -- yauluhk aski-masu-hali (TGV), yauluhk aski-mashali (MGV) |YAMH| Capitana -- kapitana |fik wehk-fel-mashali t'ma'os-halitra| Capote -- kapotei |fashal-to-pal t'sahriv| Capsize (v.) -- nuda-tor Capstan -- tep-elaseshayek Capstan bar -- tep-elaseshayek-fek Capstan bar pin -- mof t'tep-elaseshayek-fek Captain (capitaine, kaptajn, Kapitän, kaptein, kapten, capitano, capitán, καπετάνιος, капитан, キャプテン, 船长) -- khart-lan Captive (n.) -- kumalsu Captor -- kumsu Capture -- kum (n.), kum-tor (v.) Car deck -- lan-tol t'solektra-halilar Car ferry -- mes-hali t'solektra-halilar Car carrier -- solektra-hali-leshek Careen -- ulef-gal-tor Cargo -- tusla Cargo hold -- tusla-shal Cargo jack -- tusla-el'aberayek Cargo net -- tusla-vis Cargo port -- tusla-sharu Cargo ship, Cargo liner -- tusla-masu-hali (TGV), tusla-mashali (MGV) |TuMH| Cargo winch -- tusla-elaseshayek Caribbean Sea -- Karihbyan-Masutra Carling -- wihfuhl Carpenter -- lapan-zupsu Carrick bend -- tergor t'Kerihk Carronade -- keruhneid |pen-thorshun t'Keruhn| Cartography -- besan-tanaf Cartridge -- svekh Carvel-built -- dohn-shaht-torvalik Carvel-joint -- shaht-lesek Cascabel -- thorshun-elat Cask -- masu-subok Cast iron -- vishizh-shek|-tukh| Cast off -- samasharau Castaway (n.) -- ne'halal-hali-rishalsu |tsuri fi'vikuvtra| Cat-hole -- mashar-elakh-razh Cat o' nine tails -- nau-harr-el'ahn Cat's-paw -- pi-salan fi'masutra-skonn Catamaran -- dah-vukh-hali Catascopius -- kata'skopius |ma'os zambelk heh sarsatau-pi'mashali| Catboat -- fa-wuh-mashaloli Catenary -- geldaun-elakh-tsa Cathead -- khom-stonn Cattle carrier -- kahtuhl-leshek Catwalk -- mesah Caulk, Calk -- mafen (n.), mafen-tor (v.) Caulker, Calker -- mafensu Caulking, Calking (n.) -- mafen|-tukh|, mafentra Caulking iron, Calking iron -- mafen-movel Caulking mallet, Calking mallet -- mafen-mah-vel Cavalot -- wuh-paund pohshek Cavitation -- rihmishaya Cay -- nuk-vikuvtra Ceiling -- tvi-dohntra Celestial navigation -- yel-kharaya Center castle, Centre castle -- svitan-kelek Center of buoyancy -- abmarkan'es-svitan Center of gravity -- nu-seshan-svitan Center of motion -- dvunel-svitan Centerboard -- lanet-ralek, ne-vla-ralek Certificate -- to-kisev Certificate of registry -- to-kisevyan t'tokitaya Certification -- to-kisevyan Chafe (v.) -- yazhutau Chafe gear, Chafing gear -- tehn-yazhutau-vellar Chain (n.) -- naf-elakh (TGV), naflakh (MGV) Chain block -- naflakh-aberau-vihpan Chain-bolt -- naflakh-terk Chain hook -- naflakh-kik Chain locker, Chain well -- tvi-shal t'naf-elakh (TGV), naflakh-tvihal (MGV) Chain pipe -- naflakh-mev Chain pump -- naflakh-spol Chain-shot -- naflakh-poh Chain splice -- naflakh-elatersaya Chainplates -- naflakh-mathlar Chair (n.) -- ku-san Charley Noble -- mokevik af'tum-vuzh-mev Chart (n.) -- besan Chart table -- besan-pasu Charthouse -- besan-shal, kharau-shal Chase -- zasahr (n.), zasahr-tor (v.) Chase gun, Chase piece, Chaser -- zasahr-pohshayek (TGV), zasahr-pohshek (MGV) Chase port, Chase-port -- zasahr-wun-sharu Check valve -- pla-yumau-spunek Cheek -- pohshek-leshek-vla, vihpan-vla Cheeks -- naklar Chef -- opilsu Chemical tanker (CT) -- tuhlek-hali t'meil-tukh |TH-MT| Chest (box) -- tsor-mesk Chief -- feihan, fik-gol'nev-lansu, fik-lansu, fik-mishek Chief baker -- fik-leipausu Chief boatswain, Chief bosun -- fik-feihan t'elakhtra eh pi'mashalilar |FF-EP| Chief designer -- fik-patanafausu Chief engineer -- fik-mishek Chief mate -- fik-gol'nev-lansu Chief officer -- fik-lansu Chief petty officer -- feihan Chief purser -- fik-donkulansu Chief steward -- fik-sa-dvinsu Chief surgeon -- fik-hassu Chine -- vukh-vulu Chinsing iron -- pi'mafen-movel Chock (n.) -- vukh-elakh-razh, vukh-elakh-mokuv, lan-tol-kakhartayek, shihvek Chock-a-block -- ek'na-vihpanik Christening ceremony -- ahman-van-kal Chronometer -- wak-thonek, to-kisevyalik wak-vel Chunam -- fenul-kluterek Cingle -- san-zhel Circuit (elect.) -- raf-kuv Circuit breaker -- raf-kuv-shayek Circuit relay -- raf-kuv-gol'dvunek Circuitry -- raf-kuvtra Circulate -- da-kuvau Circulating pump -- da-kuvau-spol Circulation -- da-kuvaya Circumnavigate -- pa-panu-kharau Cistern -- masu-tuhlek Clamber -- she-tor, man-tor Clamp (n.) -- stek Clapper -- kus-vakh-kwitek Clasp (n.) -- terunemek Class (n.) -- mohrn Claw off -- hal-tor salan'le Clean -- puyik (adj.); pu-tor (v.) Clean bill of health (pratique) -- nosh rik'haslar Clear away (v.) -- sapa'shau Clear off (v.) -- skapa'shau Clearance -- kalal'es (permission), zhimuhp'es (room) Cleat -- dah-stonn |vel na'sharan elakh| Cleat hitch -- dah-stonn-el'gor Clevis pin -- asteronau-mof Clew (n.) -- weh-nuk-teruk |t'mashalo-thalv| Clewline, Clew-line -- ashen-elakh t'weh-nuk-teruk Climb -- man (n.), man-tor (v.) Clinker-built, Clinch-built, Clincher-built -- dohn-mesvinyau-torvalik Clipper (ship) -- sahris-mashaloli Clipper-built -- sahris-mashaloli-torvalik Clock (n.) -- wak-vel Close aboard -- maut-be-, maut-beik Close with -- betau Clothes, Clothing -- sai-vel Cloud (n.) -- wan Cloud bank -- wantra Cloud cover -- wan-wein Cloudiness -- wan-sateh'es Clove hitch -- danok-el'gor Clove hook -- mashalo-thalv-terunemek Club hauling -- sahris-da bai'mavohrek-nutan Clutch (mech.) -- dan-runemek Coach whip -- wonil reh-vla-haifan Coal -- kastik-kov Coal bunker -- kastik-kov-tsoral Coal bunker fire -- yon svi'kastik-kov-tsoral Coal trimmer, Trimmer -- kastik-kov-sagansu Coaming -- tehn-masu-rihk Coast -- gef (n., shore); muhftau (v., move without power) Coast guard (n.) -- gef-korsau-pabelk |GKP| Coast guard cutter -- SPM t'gef-korsau-pabelk |SPM-GKP| Coast guard vessel -- hali t'gef-korsau-pabelk |HGKP| Coast pilot -- gef-yut-kharausu Coast survey -- gef-skothon Coastal waters -- gef-masu Coaster, Coastal trading vessel -- gef-hali Coating (n.) -- fi-wein Cockpit -- dakharau-razh Code (n.) -- kiht (cypher); to'kihtra (system of rules) Code flag -- kiht-haifan Coehorn, Cowhorn -- pi'kes-pohshek Cog (mech.) -- halek-zud Coil -- pakuv (n.); pakuv-tor (v.); mokulan (mech.) Coir, Kyar -- koko'nuht-slah Collapse -- nushaya (n.), nushau (v.) Collapsible lifeboat -- nushau-yehat rishan-hali Collier -- kastik-kov-hali Collision -- terkwul Collision at sea -- terkwul fi'masutra Collision bulkhead -- terkwul-tvi-temok Collision course -- terkwul-rivak Collision mat -- terkwul-pev Comber -- wu tchanik pral Command -- khartausutra (n., people); khartaya (n.), khartau (v.) Command ship -- khartau-|mas|hali Command staff -- khartau-suyu Commander (rank) -- zhel-lan Commanding officer (CO) -- khartaun-lansu Commerce -- pamahrtra Commission (v.) -- kadvin-tor Commissioned, to be -- pukadvin-tor Commissioned officer -- pukadvinal-lansu Commissioning ceremony -- kadvin-van-kal Commodore -- travek-lan Communicate -- sviribau Communication -- sviribaya Communication tube (speaking tube, voice tube) -- sviribau-mev Companion -- |hali-|pu'uth-wein Companionway -- |hali-|pu'uth Compass (n.) -- seshan-kharat-thonek Compass bearing -- dah-sfek-kharat t'seshan-kharat-thonek Compass correction -- yehtan t'seshan-kharat-thonek Compass course -- rivak t'seshan-kharat-thonek Compass heading -- talkaya t'seshan-kharat-thonek Competence -- kukup'es Competent (adj.) -- kukup-, kukupik Competition -- kuhlaya Complement -- sutra-nosahp Complete-book -- ovsot-dunap Composite ship -- tertin-MH |MH k'mokev-nentu eh lapan-dohntra| Compound engine -- wehtra-mishu Configuration -- pazekaya Configure -- pazekau Confine (v.) -- tviklacha Confinement -- tviklachat Congressional investigation -- ek'tospanakel-men-hilan Conn (v.) -- khartau Connect -- tersau Connector -- tersayek Conning officer -- dakharau-khartau-lansu Conning tower (fin, sail) -- khartau-abu-kel Container ship (CN) -- baihalisatau-tuhlek-MH |BT-MH| Continent -- ek'kovtra Continental shelf -- sagefik ek'kovtra-sadvun-nef Continuous service certificate -- to-kisev t'fatorli dvin Contraband -- rikatogan-tusla Control board -- tash-dohn Control console -- tash-shal (TGV), tashal (MGV) Control panel -- tash-math Converge -- teretau Convergence -- teretaya Convict ship -- yefansu-masu-hali (TGV), yefansu-mashali (MGV) Convoy -- nik'el Cook (n.) -- fassu Cooper -- subok-zhuksu Coordinate, Co-ordinate (n.) -- shi-kethel Copper (metal) -- khaf-tukh Copper-bottomed, Coppered -- khaf-tukhalik Coral -- koruhl Coral reef -- koruhl-rif Coralan -- koruhl-pi'mashali Cordage -- elakhtra Coracle (cwrwgl, corougle, corracle, curricle, coricle, corab) -- koruhkuhl |pauk-fel-pi'mashali t'Weilz - Eng'luhnd - Skat'luhnd heh Eruh| Correct -- yeht|-| (adj.); yeht-tor (v.) Corrector -- yehtek |t'seshan-kharat-thonek| Corridor -- tvur Corsair (n., person) -- kor'sersu |masutra-siyehtsu|, awek-hali-siyehtsu Corvette (courvette, korvet, Korvette, corvetta, corbeta, κορβέτα, корвет, コルベット, 克尔维特) -- kor'vet |dan-pi aski-MH| Corvus -- nafihal-lisfek-vulek |t'ma'os-MH| Coupling -- tersayek Counterattack, Counter-attack (n.) -- tehnonashiv Countercurrent, Counter-current -- tehn-masutra-pilash Counterflood (v.) -- tehn-abrash-tor Countermeasures -- tehnokatlar Course (n.) -- rivak (path of travel); nuk-mashalo-thalv (lower sail) Course correction -- rivak-yehtan Course to steer (C.T.S.) -- rivak dakharau Court martial (n.) -- aski-topihgunafek Cove -- pi'tchol Coxswain, Cockswain -- |pi'|mashali-dakharausu Crab boat -- krahb-pi'mashali Crabwise -- vla'le Crack -- treshaya (n.), treshau (v.) Crack ship -- maut-rom-rekaunik masu-hali (TGV), maut-rom-rekaunik mashali (MGV) Craft -- hali Crance/Crans/Cranze iron -- khom-lap-tersayek t'lap-nenikau-elakh t'Krahns Crane (n.) -- aberayek Crane barge, Crane vessel, Crane ship -- aberayek-masu-hali (TGV), aberayek-mashali (MGV) Crank -- ritihet|-| (adj.); el'dayek (n., hand); dvudayek (n., mech.) Crank hatch -- dvudayek-thro-svep Crank wheel, crank-wheel -- dvudau-halek Crankcase -- dvudau-natuhn Crankpin, Crank-pin -- dvudayek-mof Crankshaft, Crank-shaft -- dvudau-fek Crash -- tevul (n.); tevul-tor (v.) Creak -- rihnchaya (n.), rihnchau (v.) Creep (v.) -- zasesh-tor |mavohrek il elakh| Creeper -- zasesh-talek Cresset -- kispek-glaribek-ha'gelet Crest -- sazasfek Crevice -- treshaya Crew (n.) -- |hali-|sutra Crew compartment -- |hali-|sutra-shal Cringle -- kringuhl |tersau-pakuv t'pi'lap il wu-lap t'mashalo-thalv-teruk| Critical speed -- bol-threshan Cro'jack, Crossjack, Mizzen-course -- kro'dzhahk |keh-vlaik pi'lap sak-tor nen t'dahr-mashalo-thalv| Crossbar, Cross-bar -- tuhs-|mo|fek Crossbar shot, Cross-bar shot -- tuhs-mofek-poh Crosshead engine (square engine, A-frame engine) -- tuhs-patam-mishu Crosspiece -- tuhs-vel Crosstree, Cross-tree -- tuhs-pi'lap Crow's nest -- glantau-kiskaf Crowbar -- ihv-mofek Crowfoot -- kro-ash'ya |elakhtra-eku fna'stegelek| Crude oil tanker -- tuhlek-hali t'risalminoval-elmin |TH-RE| Cruise -- mahalovaya (n.), mahalovau (v.) Cruise line -- mahalov-krozhak Cruise ship -- mahalov-su-yata Cruiser (croiseur, Kreuzer, krydser, kryssare, incrociatore, crucero, καταδρομικό, крейсер, クルーザー, 巡洋艦, 巡洋舰) -- |aski-|mahalovau-MH Crush depth -- plesh-gluder Crutch -- snaukal-nenchuf Cubbyhole (n.) -- sha'ti Cuddy -- pi'su-tvi-shal Cubiculata -- kubi'kulata |ma'os-romanik MH k'su-tvi-shallar| Culage -- teslau-shitaya Culverin, Culring -- vashraluk-thorshun Cunard Line -- Kyu'nard Lain |MH-Krozhak t'Kyu'nard| Cunningham eye -- bezhun t'Kuhning'hahm Cupboard -- tsorayek Currach, Curach, Curragh -- kuhrakh |aushfa-wadi-pi'mashali t'Eruh| Current (n.) -- masutra-pilash Custom (n.) -- oyut Custom-built (adj.) -- wuhin-torvalik Customary -- oyut-, oyutik Customary dispatch -- oyut-threshan Customer -- klepovausu Cut and run -- nesh-tor elakhtra stron-tor Cut-off valve -- sanesh-spunek Cutlass, Cutlash, Curtalax, Curtle-axe -- kuht'luhs |tsal-pen-shek| Cutter -- stahn-mashali Cutwater -- khom-krus-han Cylinder -- tu'mev Cylinder cover -- tu'mev-wein Cylinder escape valve -- tu'mev-stron-spunek Cylinder head -- tu'mev-patam Cymba -- kihmbuh, kihmba |ma'os fel-pi'mashali il fek-pi'mashali| Dagger -- lipitah Damage -- zakar (n.), zakar-tor (v.) Damage control -- zakar-tash Damage control party -- zakar-tash-sutravek Damper (device) -- fishek Danforth anchor -- mavohrek t'Dahn'forth Davit, Davie -- pi'mashali-geldayek (old); vla-aberayek (modern) Davy Jones' Locker -- masutra-tol Day -- gad Day book, Day-book -- hali-dunap Dayboard -- gad-wak-ulidek Dead ahead -- khar-khom-krus'le Dead astern -- khar-harr-krus'le Dead calm -- ek'hayal|-| |ek'salan-shahtaya| Dead in the water -- ri-dvunan-, ri-dvunanik |fi'masu| Dead months -- samek-wak Deadhead, Dead-head -- abu-markan-lapuh Deadlight, Dead-light -- |pauk-|krani-wein Deck (pont, dek, dekk, däck, ponte, piso, κατάστρωμα, палуба, デッキ, 甲板) -- lan-tol Deck beam -- lan-tol-zeh Deck cargo, Deck load -- lan-tol-tusla Deck chair -- lan-tolik ku-san Deck engineer -- lan-tol-mishek Deck girder -- lan-tol-zeh Deck hand, Deck ape, Decky -- lan-tol-ar'kadasu Deck plate -- lan-tol-math Deck pump -- lan-tol-spol Deck seam -- lan-tol-fenul Deck steward(ess) -- lan-tol-dvinsu Deck supervisor -- lan-tol-abruneniwausu Deckhead -- ne-vla t'lan-tol Decommission -- sakadvin-tor Decommissioning ceremony -- sakadvin-van-kal Deep -- glu|-| (adj.); glun (n.) Deep sea (adj.) -- glu-masutra-, glu-masutraik Deep-waisted -- glu-sanal-, glu-sanalik Degauss -- sarafseshovau Degaussing -- sarafseshovaya Demasted (adj.) -- salapal-, salapalik Depart -- trasha Departure -- trashan Departure time -- trasha-wak Depot -- laskat Depot ship -- laskat-masu-hali (TGV), laskat-mashali (MGV) Depth -- gluder Depth charge (n.) -- gluder-thorshek Depth finder -- gluder-thonek Deratization, Deratisation -- raht-ek'staya Derelict (n.) -- ek'trashal-hali Derrick -- aberofek Description-book -- kethelvaya-dunap Desert (v.) -- ek'trasha Deserted ship -- ek'trashal-masu-hali (TGV), ek'trashal-mashali (MGV) Deserter -- ek'trashasu Desertion -- ek'trashan Design -- patanafaya (n.), patanafau (v.) Designate -- bablivau Designation -- bablivaya Designer -- patanafausu Desk -- kitau-skaf Destroyer (DD, destructeur, Zerstörer, distruttore, destructor, αντιτορπιλικό, миноносец, 驱逐舰, 駆逐艦) -- vashau-mashali |VMH| Destroyer escort (DE, Frigate) -- kasharitaunik vashau-MH |KVKH| Detached squadron -- dahl-pi'halitra Detail (n.) -- dvin-sutravek Detonate -- thorshau Detonation -- thorshaya Detonator -- thorshayek Deviate -- teker (anc.) Deviation -- tekeret Device -- el'mish Devil seam -- fenul t'Shaitan Devil's claw -- treshal-kik-shahtayek Devil's Sea -- Masutra t'Shaitan Devil's Triangle -- Reh-Vla t'Shaitan Dew -- asal-masu Dhow (دَاو, dāw) -- dau |arab-gef-pi'mashali| Diagonal (adj.) -- mes-zehl-, mes-zehlik Diagonal brace -- mes-zehl-firek Diagonal line -- mes-zehl-elakh Diagonal stay -- mes-zehlik lap-nenikau-elakh Dial (n.) -- mik Diameter -- fna-thon Diamond knot -- vo'ruhk-gor Diary -- gad-dunap Diesel (fuel) -- knesh-masu Diesel-electric submarine -- knesh-raf-tepulik ne-masu-hali (TGV), knesh-raf-tepulik ne-mashali (MGV) |KRT-NMH| Diesel engine -- knesh-masu-mishu Diesel generator -- knesh-masu-ferek Diminishing plank -- mihlan-dohn Dinghy -- pi'fel-hali Dining hall -- yokul-shal Dining hall steward -- yokul-shal-dvinsu Dining hall supervisor -- yokul-shal-abruneniwausu Direct -- khar-, kharik (adj.); khartau (v.) Direct current (DC) -- wuh-kharat-katrom |WKhK| Direction finder -- kharat-talek Directional light -- kharat-ha'gelet Dirk -- lipat Disable -- rikup-tor Disabled vessel -- rikupal-hali Disappear -- sasaudau Disappearance -- sasaudaya Disarm -- sawunau Disassemble -- saferetau Disaster -- koshvar Disc, Disk -- math Discharge valve -- khrasau-spunek Discipline (n.) -- nahr Disembark, Debark -- skahal-tor Disembarkation, Debarcation -- skahalan Disguise -- pasut (n.); pasutau (v.) Disinfect -- tehn-vivotau Disinfectant -- tehn-vivotau-tukh Dismantle -- nakrus-tor Dismasted (adj.) -- sapohsh-salapal-, sapohsh-salapalik Dispatch boat, Despatch boat -- sarsatau-pi'mashali Displacement -- sa'dvun Distance -- ir Distance to go (D.T.C.) -- ir hal-tor Distant -- irak|-| Distill -- |masu-|kahn-dahshau Distillation -- |masu-|kahn-dahshaya Distilled water -- kahn-dahshal-masu Distress (n.) -- flakosh Distress beacon -- flakosh-glaribek Distress rocket -- flakosh-yon-hashek Distress signal -- flakosh-glantokaya Ditty bag, Ditty-bag -- sa'haf t'pi'ma-vellar Ditty box, Ditty-box -- natuhn t'pi'ma-vellar Diurnal (adj.) -- gad-wak-, gad-wakik Dive tank -- taul-tuhlek Divine Service -- ovan-tu Diver -- taulsu Diving bell -- taul-vakh Diving suit -- taul-saikhut Diving support ship -- nenikau-masu-hali t'taulan (TGV), nenikau-mashali t'taulan (MGV) Dock -- kif (n.); kifau (v.) Docking (n.) -- kifaya Docking light -- kifau-ha'gelet Dockyard -- kifker; ek'kif Documentation -- kisevtra Dog-bolt -- dag-terk Dog watch -- dag-glantaya, dag-glantau-sutra Dogvane -- pi'salan-kharat-gluvayek Dolphin-striker -- pral-theshayek Donkey boiler -- kvath-kahnek Donkey engine -- kvath-mishu Donkey pump -- kvath-spol Door -- svep Dorade -- stonn-krau Dory (doree, dori, dorey) -- pa'ash-fel-hali Double capstan -- dah-lan-tolik tep-elaseshayek Double-decker -- °dah-lan-tolek° |MH k'dah thorshun-lan-tol| Double-ended boiler -- dah-shaht-kahnek Double-headed maul -- dah-limukik ras-mah-vel Double-headed shot -- dah-patam-poh Double hull -- dah-vukh Double shot -- dah-poh Double wall knot -- dah-temok-gor Dovetail (n.) -- duhv-harr Dowel -- lapan-mof, lapan-zuhp, razh-mof Downhaul -- nu-seshan-elakh Draft, Draught (n., floating depth) -- ne-haf Dragon boat, Dragonboat -- yoshuhlnak-mashali Dragon volant -- suk-fna-thonalik pohshek Drain -- smashaya (loss); smash-mev (plumbing); smashau (v.) Drainage -- smashaya Drawknife -- seshau-lipau Drawstring -- seshau-pilakh Dreadnaught -- ras-masutra-klomak Dredge -- zasehil-hali (n.); zasehil-tor (v.) Dredged channel -- zasehilal-mashyut Dredging machine -- zasehil-mish-vel Dredgy -- tam'a t'mastevalsu Drekkr, Drekkur -- drekkuhr |suk viking-wu-mashali| Dress uniform -- hotorik dvin-sai-vel Drift -- maraya (n.), marau (v.) Drift ice -- marau-le-suma Drift net -- marau-vis Drifter (ship) -- marau-vis-kumek Driftwood -- maraun-lapan Drinking water -- mon-masu Driver-mast -- kau'rak mashalo-thalv-lap Drizzle -- pi'sov-masu (n.); pi'sov-mashau (v.) Dromon (δρόμων) -- dromon, droman |ves t'wehk-fel-MH t'Bihzahntin-Eik-Te'kru| Drown -- mastevau Drowned person -- mastevalsu Dry rot -- pseth-nehaya Dry suit -- pseth-taul-saikhut Drydock, Dry dock (n.) -- smash-hali-kif Duck trousers -- duhk-malanu Duds (clothes) -- sai-vel Duel (n.) -- pagun (n.), pagun-tor (v.) Duffel bag -- sai-vel-sa'haf Dugout -- tverboshal-lap-pi'mashali Dumb sheave -- elakh-sharu Dungaree (cloth) -- duhnguh'ri |pla-kur katuhn-sai| Dungarees (clothing) -- duhnguh'rilar |ar'kada-sai-vel t'pla-kur katuhn-sai| Dunnage -- tsorsha-tukh Dunsel -- ri-isan-vel Dynamo (n.) -- toranelek Dynamometer -- smish-thonek Ease -- vas-tor East -- she'rak Ebb tide -- nu'le-mashen Echo sounder -- vava-thonek Eddy current -- tehn-pilash Edge (n.) -- rihk Efficiency rating -- yeht-urgam'es-tavan 8-pounder -- oh-paund-thorshun 18-pounder -- leh-oh-paund thorshun Electrician -- raf-tor-velsu Electronics (equipment) -- raf-ar'kada-vellar Elevator, Lift -- sa'adek Embarcation -- fihalan Embark -- fihal-tor Embayed -- tchol-pasht Emergency (n.) -- kef Emergency hatch -- kef-thro-svep Emergency ladder -- kef-pu'uth Empty (adj.) -- herbosh|-| Encircling reef -- vikuvaun-rif Engine -- mishu Engine keelson -- dahr-ne-plat ne'mishu Engine order telegraph (Chadburn) -- mishu-tran-satayek Engine room -- mishu-shal Engine room fire -- mishu-shal-yon Engineer (n.) -- mishek Engineering officer -- mish-shal-lansu Ennere (ἐννήρης) -- nau-fel-zehlik masu-hali Ensign -- wuh-lan (rank); |seht-|haifan (flag) Equator -- dahs-da-kuv Equidistant -- ka-ir-, ka-irik Equinox -- ka-gad Escape hatch -- stron-thro-svep Escape ladder -- stron-pu'uth Escape valve -- stron-spunek Escutcheon -- harr-ahm-shi Estuary -- masutra-riflash Euphroe -- yu'fro |kro-ash'ya-stegelek| Evacuate -- sashalotau Evacuation -- sashalotaya Evaporate -- na-sovau Evaporation -- na-sovaya Evaporator -- na-sovayek Executive officer (XO) -- fitartau-lansu Even keel -- kauk-markanik Exhaust (n.) -- saguhsh Exhaust fan -- saguhsh-sovek Exhaust injector -- saguhsh-zhis-vipohshayek Exhaust manifold -- saguhsh-wehk-vel Exhaust pipe -- saguhsh-|mo|mev Exhaust port -- saguhsh-tersvep Exhaust steam -- saguhsh-zhis Exhaust valve -- saguhsh-spunek Expand -- sa'ovau Expanse -- iraktra Expansion -- sa'ovaya Expansion engine -- sa'ovau-masu-mishu Expansion joint -- sa'ovau-lesek Expedition -- paglaskrol Explode -- thorshau Exploding shell -- thorshaun-poh Exploration -- paglayaren Explore -- paglayaret Explorer -- paglayaretsu Explosion -- thorshaya Explosion ship/vessel -- thorshau-MH Explosives -- thorshau-tukh Export (v.) -- sabaihalisatau Exposure -- sashavaya Eye splice -- pakuv-elatersaya Eyebolt -- pakuv-terk Factory ship -- zhuk-om-mashali t'kumal-masutra-aushfalar Fail -- vravshau Failure -- vravshaya Fair (adj.) -- kro|-| Fair weather -- kro-igen-va Fairing -- tehn-zaseshau-wein Fairlead -- tehn-yazhutau-nunayek Fairway -- kharau-masu False attack -- riyeht-nashiv False bottom -- riyeht-lanet False colors -- riyeht-shashol-haifan False keel -- riyeht-ne-plat False stern -- riyeht-harr Fantail -- harr-mesyel Fardage -- fardudzh |lapan fi'lanet t'MH potau tusla pseth| Farewell (n.) -- rom-halan Fast aground (adv.) -- ek'fisolektal Fast ice -- masutra'le-le-suma Fathom (n.) -- kar-wu-vath Fathometer -- gluder-thonek Fasten (v.) -- terau Fastener -- terayek Feedwater -- yem-masu |t'kahnek| Feedwater heater -- yem-masu-falekek Feedwater pump -- yem-masu-spol Feint (n.) -- vup Felucca -- fe'luka, fe'luhkuh |os-lapan-mashaloli t'Yon-Kur-Masutra eh She'rak-Svitan-Masutra| Fend off -- sakrihpau Fender -- sakrihpayek Ferry -- mes-hali (n.); mes-lesh (v.) Ferryboat -- mes-|masu-|hali Fiberglass, Fibreglass (n.) -- slah-makh Fid -- elakh-ikun-raul Fiddlehead, Fiddle-head -- fihduhl-patam-tremuhraya |t'khom| Field ice -- iraktra-le-suma Fife rail -- ripelakhau-mof-shefek Fifth officer -- kaur-lansu Fifth-order lens -- gelek t'kaur-mohrn Fight -- puk (n.), puk-tor (v.) Fighting canvas, Fighting sails -- puk-mashalo-thalvlar Fighting lantern -- faukh-yonet Fighting top -- pid-pohshau-skaf Figure 8 knot -- 8-shid-gor Figurehead -- khom-sukhlop Filament (in a lamp) -- ha'gelakh Filament lamp -- ha'gelakhet Filter -- kapol (n.); kapol-tor (v.) Fire (n.) -- yon Fire alarm -- yon-vikayek Fire ax(e) -- yon-la'ash Fire bucket -- tehn-yon-mashuk Fire door -- tehn-yon-svep Fire extinguisher -- sayonotayek Fire hose -- |tehn-|yon-masmev Fire raft -- yon-marshak Fire room -- mishu-shal, kahnek-shal Fire ship -- yon-masu-hali (TGV), yon-mashali (MGV) Fire sprinkler -- tehn-yon-mashayek Fire-tube boiler -- yon-mev-kahnek Firebar -- yon-mofek |t'kahnek| Fireboat -- tehn-yon-MH Firebox, Fire-box -- yon-natuhn |t'kahnek| Fireman -- yon-palutunausu Firepower -- pohshau-tepul Fireproof -- yon-teht Firewood -- yon-lapan First aid -- nen-skasaya First aid kit -- nen-skasaya-lesk First Class, 1st Class (n.) -- Wuhr-Mohrn First Class cabin -- su-tvi-shal t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class dining saloon -- shi'yokulan t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class entrance -- svin t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class passenger -- tvifausu t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class promenade -- tu'ash-shi'latehn t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class reading room -- shi'telvan t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class smoking room -- shi'esh'vuzhaun t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class steward -- sa-dvinsu t'Wuhr-Mohrn First Class stewardess -- ko-dvinsu t'Wuhr-Mohrn First mate -- wuhr-gol'nev-lansu First mate's watch -- glantaya t'wuhr-gol'nev-lansu First officer -- wuhr-lansu First-order lens -- gelek t'wuhr-mohrn First watch -- wuhr-glantaya Fisheries research ship/vessel -- kla-hil-hali t'aluklar Fisherman -- aluk-kumsu Fisherman's bend -- aluk-kumsu-tergor Fishhook -- aluk-kum-kik Fishing boat/vessel (FV) -- aluk-kum-hali |AKH| Fishing net -- aluk-kum-vis Fishing smack -- pi'wuh-lap-mashaloli t'aluk-kuman Fitter -- feretaisu Fitting (n.) -- nunayek Fixed point -- nodo-sfek Fixed propeller -- nodolal-datayek Fjord -- klehp Flag (n.) -- haifan Flag officer -- haifan-lansu Flagman -- haifansu Flagship -- fik-|khartau-|hali Flagstaff -- haifan-zeh Flame (n.) -- yai Flameproof -- yai-teht Flammability -- yon-yehat'es Flammable -- yon-yehat Flare (n.) -- yon-glat Flare gun -- yon-glat-pohshayek (TGV), yon-glat-pohshek (MGV) Flasher (device) -- kahatek Flashlight -- el'ru-ha'gelet Flat-bottomed -- pa'ash-ne-vlalik Flattop -- sov-hali-leshek Fleet (n.) -- halitra Flemish (v.) -- pakuv-tor vi'nel-dath Flicker -- hanuvaya (n.), hanuvau (v.) Flight deck -- sov-hali-tol Flighter -- mashalo-thalv-lap Flint -- kil-tukh Flipper -- mahalek Float -- markek (n.); markau (v.) Floating (adj.) -- markan-, markanik Floating body -- markan-vukhut Floating dock -- markan-kif Floating ice -- markan-le-suma Floating debris -- markuhsh Floe -- le-suma-marshak Flogging -- el'ahn-notofegaya Flood-cock -- boshau-masayuk Florida Keys -- Nuk-Vikuvtralar t'Florihduh Flota navium -- halitra Flotation -- markaya Flotsam, Flotson, Floatage -- markuhsh Flotilla -- halitra t'pi'mashalilar Flow -- yumaya (n.), yumau (v.) Flue -- samev Fluke -- |mavohrek-|mor Flying boat -- masu-sov-hali Flying bridge -- pid-tash-svitan Foam (n.) -- puhsh Fodder -- saifenau Foddering -- saifenaya Fog (n.) -- ihsek Fog alarm -- ihsek-vikayek Fog bell, Fog-bell -- ihsek-kus-vakh Fogbank, Fog-bank -- ihsek-tra Fogbound -- ihsek-pasht Foggy -- ihsekweik Foghorn -- ihsek-vikayek Fold -- heshan (n.), hesha (v.) Folding boat -- heshayan-pi'mashali Folding propeller -- heshayan-datayek Foot -- shaht |t'mashalo-thalv-lap il mashalo-thalv| Footrope -- ash'ya-elakh Force pump -- nekwitau-spol Fore-and-aft rigged -- fa-za-thalvanik Fore-and-aft schooner -- fa-za-thalvanik shar-mashaloli Fore-and-aft sail -- fa-zayik mashalo-thalv Fore-body -- khom-krus Fore course -- |dan-nuk| fa-mashalo-thalv Forecastle, Fore-castle, Fo'c's'le, Fore-stage -- fa-kelek Forecastle awning, Fo'c's'le awning -- sai-wein abru'fa-kelek Forecastle deck, Fo'c's'le deck -- lan-tol t'fa-kelek Foredeck -- fa-lan-tol Forefoot -- fa-shaht t'ne-plat Forehold, Fore-hold -- fa-krus t'tusla-shal Foremast -- faik mashalo-thalv-lap Forepart -- fa-krus Forepeak tank -- fa-feh-tuhlek Foreroyal (sail) -- fayik kehr-mashalo-thalv Foresail -- fa-mashalo-thalv Forestay (n.) -- fa-nenikau-elakh Foretop -- fa-lap-skaf Foretopgallant mast, Fore-topgallant mast -- fa-rehr-lap Foretopgallant sail, Fore-topgallant sail -- fayik rehr-mashalo-thalv Foretopmast, Fore-topmast -- fa-dahr-lap Foretopmast stay, Fore-topmast stay -- nenikau-elakh t'fa-dahr-lap Foretopsail, Fore-topsail -- fayik dahr-mashalo-thalv Foreyard -- fayik mashalo-thalv-pi'lap 42-pounder -- keh-leh-dah paund thorshun Forward bow spring (line) -- fa-za'le-tashanik mashar-elakh t'khom Forward breast line -- dan-tashanik mashar-elakh t'khom Forward hatch, Fore-hatch -- fa-thro-svep Forward motion -- fa'rak-dvunel Forward well deck -- faik nuk-lan-tol Forwards -- fa'le, fa'rak Fother -- saifenau Fothering -- saifenaya Foul weather gear -- sai-vel t'rirom-igen-va Foul wind -- rirom-salan Fouled anchor, Foul anchor -- terpal-mavohrek Fouled hawse, Foul hawse -- terpal-mashar-elakhlar Founder (v., sink) -- ne'hal-tor Fourth officer -- kehr-lansu Fourth-order lens -- gelek t'kahr-mohrn Fragile -- shau-yehat Frame (n.) -- nentu Frame timbers -- nentu-dohntra Frazil -- pi'pilash-le-suma Freeboard -- vukh-masu-ir Freezer -- le-sumayek Freezer trawler -- le-sumanik vis-zaseshau-kumanek Freight -- tusla Freighter -- tusla-masu-hali (TGV), tusla-mashali (MGV) |TuMH| Freshwater (n.) -- slor-masu Freshwater sailor -- masusu Fresnel lens -- gelek t'Frei'nel Friction -- tetalaya Frigate (frégate, Fregatte, fregatt, fregata, fragata, φρεγάτα, фрегат, フリゲート, 护卫舰) -- ahkhunat-hali Fringing reef -- rihkal-rif Frost (n.) -- le-su Frumentaria -- frumentari'a |ma'os-romanik yartik-lesh-hali| Fuel -- hal-tukh (n.), hal-tukhau (v.) Fuel oil -- hal-elmin Fuel pump -- hal-tukh-spol Fuel tank -- hal-tukh-tuhlek Full keel -- bosh-plat Full moon -- bosh-aikum Full speed -- ek'threshan Full spread -- ek'mashalo-thalvlar sa Funnel (n.) -- |vuzh-|woht Furl (v.) -- saikorslau Furnace -- yon-falekek Fusible plug -- klimtau-yehat madzh Futtock -- tsayik nentu-dohn Futtock plate -- abu-lap-termath Futtock shroud -- nenikau-|mok|elakh t'abu-lap-termath Futtock staff -- nenikau-fek t'abu-lap-termath Gaff (n., spar) -- nel'rat-pi'lap Gaff topsail, Gaff tops'l -- dahr-mashalo-thalv t'nel'rat-pi'lap Gale -- karik salan Galleon -- gahliuhn, gali'on |aski-masu-hali k'pid-harr-krus t'16rak abi'18rak Tehtvunlar| Gallery -- harr-fah-yat Galley -- |hali-|af'tum, fas-kel (kitchen); aski-felal-MH, wehk-fel-MH (ship) Galley slave -- fel-kafeh t'wehk-fel-MH Gammoning (n.) -- khom-pi'lap-paskortra Gang hook -- wehk-kik Gangplank, Gang-plank, Gang-board -- thro-dohn Gangway -- thro-yut Gantry, Gantree, Gantril -- torvau-nentu (shipyard); abonentu (support frame); subok-nenchuf (barrel stand) Garbage -- guhsh Garbage can -- guhsh-tuhlek Garbage grinder -- guhsh-grazhayek (machine); guhsh-grazhausu (crewman) Garment (n.) -- ain Gas (oxygen, etc.) -- pa-tukh Gas heater -- pa-tukh-falekek Gas lamp -- pa-tukh-yonet Gas turbine -- mor-dayek t'pa-tukh Gas turbine propulsion -- dataya t'mor-dayek t'pa-tukh Gasket -- fen-tivel Gasoline -- hal-masu Gasoline engine -- hal-masu-mishu Gasoline generator -- hal-masu-ferek Gasoline tanker -- tuhlek-hali t'hal-masu |TH-HM| Gauge (n.) -- mik-yal Gauge cock -- vok-thon-masayuk Gauge glass -- vok-makh-mev Gauge rod -- vok-thon-|mo|fek Gaw -- pi'mashali-wu-fek Gear (n.) -- zud-halek (mech.); tanovau-tukh (supplies) Gearbox -- zud-halek-natuhn Gearing -- zud-halektra Gearshift (n.) -- zud-halek-izayek Gentle breeze -- pi'pi-salan Ghost ship -- tam'a-masu-hali (TGV), tam'a-mashali (MGV) Gimbal(s) (n.) -- fandvu Give chase -- zasahr-tor, zahal-tor Glacier -- |dvun-|le-sumatra Global Positioning System (GPS) -- Ek'tra-Shul-Torektra |EShT| Glory hole -- tsorsha-razh, tsorsha-tvi-shal Gondola -- gon'dola |fek-pi'mashali t'Venezi'a| Gondolier, Gondoliere -- gon'dolasu Gong (n.) -- kep Gooseneck -- shaht-kar-mokuv Governor (device) -- pakhartayek Grab dredge® -- runem-zasehil-hali Granny knot -- fa-komi-gor Grapeshot -- detra-poh Grapnel (n.) -- pstha-kik, tselak-mavohrek Grappling iron -- runem-kik Grasshopper (beam) engine (half-lever engine) -- yar-kungaufa-mishu Grate (n.) -- movis Grating -- movisla Graveyard of the Atlantic -- Shi'Ne'halalan t'Aht'lahntik Graveyard of the Pacific -- Shi'Ne'halalan t'Puhsihfik Graving dock -- torvaunik heh teslaunik smash-hali-kif Grease (n.) -- thelmin Grease fitting -- thelmin-nunayek Greaser -- thelminsu Great Barrier Reef -- Lo'uk Foshek-Rif Great circle route -- halyut t'lo'uk-kes Great Lakes -- Lo'uk Suk'Muzhlar Greave -- yon-pu-tor Grenade (n.) -- lehm-thorshek Grill cook -- vis-fassu Grog -- grag |masutra-naliveh| Grommet -- lihsek Group-flashing light -- ha'gelet t'travek-kahatan Group-occulting light -- ha'gelet t'travek-weinan Growler -- kan t'le-suma-vel Gudgeon -- lahrn-guf Gulf -- suk-tchol The Gulf of California -- Suk-Tchol t'Kahlih'fornyuh The Gulf of Mexico -- Suk-Tchol t'Me'hiko Gun (n.) -- pohshayek (TGV), pohshek (MGV) Gun-captain -- thorshun-fulagsu, pohsh-fulagsu Gun deck -- thorshun-lan-tol Gun port, Gun-port -- thorshun-sharu, pohshayek-sharu (TGV), pohshek-sharu (MGV) Gun turret -- pohsh-dakebi Gunboat -- pohshek-pi'mashali Gunboat boiler -- pohshek-pi'mashali-kahnek Gunlock -- thorshun-yonek Gunner -- pohshausu Gunner's mate -- gol'nevsu t'pohshausu Gunwale, Gunnel -- lan-tol-shefek Gust (n.) -- salp Guy -- nenikau-elakh Guyot -- masutra-pa'ash-kunel Gymnasium -- tvi-torvukh-mav'shal Gyroscope -- vo'ekti-padanek Hail (meteor.) -- |sov-|masu-kov (n.), masu-kov-tor (v.) Hail (v., call out to) -- shoret Half-hitch -- ulef-el'gor Halyard (haul-yard, halliard) -- ab'ashenayek Halyard hitch -- ab'ashenayek-el'gor Hamburg Amerikanische Paketfahrt Aktien-Gesellschaft (HAPAG), Hamburg-American Line, Hamburg-Amerika Linie -- MH-Krozhak t'Ham'burg-A'merika Hammer (n.) -- mah-vel Hammock -- yuk-geldayek Hammock netting -- tehn-nafihalan-visu Hand over (v.) -- el'rutau Hand pump, Hand-pump -- el'ru-spol Hand saw, Hand-saw -- el'ru-zuneshek Hand-to-hand combat -- wuh-wuh-morov Handcuffs -- el'ru-natelek Handgun (n.) -- el'ru-pohshayek (TGV), el'ru-pohshek (MGV) Handhole, Hand-hole -- el'ru-razh |thro pu-tor kahnek| Handle (n.) -- el'rek Handspike -- mavohrek-elaseshayek-fek Hang (v.) -- geldau (dangle, suspend); |talu-|stageldau (execute) Harbor/Harbour (n.) -- oklit Harbor/Harbour tug(boat) -- oklit-seshau-hali Harbormaster -- oklit-feihan Harland and Wolff Shipyards -- Shi'MH-Torvaya t'Har'luhnd heh Wolf Harland and Wolff steam engine -- zhis-mishu t'Har'luhnd heh Wolf Harness (n.) -- kuzhet Harpoon (n.) -- aluk-tilek, weil-tilek Harpoon cannon, Harpoon gun -- weil-tilek-thorshun Harpooner -- weil-tilek-lehmsu Hatch (n.) -- thro-svep (door), thro-razh (cargo) Hatch coaming -- tehn-masu-rihk t'thro-razh-wein Hatch cover -- thro-razh-wein Haul (v.) -- seshau Hawse block -- vihpan t'mashar-elakh-razh Hawse hole -- mashar-elakh-razh Hawse piece -- mashar-elakh-shal Hawse pipe -- mashar-elakh-mev Hawser -- mashar-elakh Head pump, Head-pump -- fa-spol Heading -- talkaya Headsail, Heads'l -- fa-mashalo-thalv Headstay -- fa-nenikau-elakh Headway -- fa'le-dvun Headwind -- fa-salan Heated shot, Hot shot -- falekal-poh Heater -- falekek Heave -- ashenau Heave to -- fishimeskarau Heaver -- tus-el'vulmu Heaving line -- ashenaun-elakh Heaving line knot -- ashenaun-elakh-gor Heavy floe -- bali le-suma-marshak Helicopter -- da-rala-hali, da-rala-hashek |DRH| Helicopter cruiser -- |aski-|mahalovau-MH k'lan'tol na'da-rala-halilar Helicopter landing deck, Helideck -- lan-tol na'da-rala-halilar Helicopter pad, Helipad -- shi'fisolekaya na'da-rala-halilar Helm -- dakharau-halek (wheel); dakharau-shal (station) Helmsman -- dakharausu Hemiolia (hemiolos, ἡμιολία, ἡμίολος) -- ma'os ta'hal-aski-MH Hemp rope -- hemp-elakh Her Majesty's Ship (HMS, H.M.S.) -- te'krul-hali t'te'krusu |THT| Hexareme (sexireme, hexaremis, ἑξήρης) -- sheh-fel-zehlik masu-hali Hinge (n.) -- tu'adayek High and dry -- sa-masu-fisolektalik High tide -- pid-mashen Hijack -- nekwitalik nem-tor t'hali Hijacker -- hali-nemsu |isan nekwitaya| Hijacking -- nekwitalik neman t'hali Hind-castle, Hindcastle -- za-kelek Hinge (n.) -- tu'adayek Hippagoga -- hihpa'goga |ma'os-hors-leshek| His Majesty's Ship (HMS, H.M.S.) -- te'krul-hali t'te'krusu |THT| Hitch (n.) -- el'gor Hitcher -- pi'mashali-kik Hoist (v.) -- ab'ashenau Hold (n.) -- tusla-shal Hold-down bolt, Holding-down bolt -- numeskarau-terk Hold stanchion -- tusla-shal-nenchuf Holiday -- ovaigad Holystone (n.) -- kov t'lan-tol-putheshaun Homeward bound -- ha'la'le Hook -- kik (n.), kik-tor (v.) Horizon -- ir-zehl Horizontal (adj.) -- yuti-, yutik Horizontal multitubular boiler -- yutik wehk-meval-kahnek Horn -- stonal Hornotina -- horno'tina |ma'os-MH-ves| Horse bucket -- weinal-mashuk Horsepower -- hors-tepul Horseshoe clamp -- hors-ash'el-stek Hose (n.) -- masmev Hose coupling -- masmev-tersayek Hospital ship -- hakau-masu-hali (TGV), hakau-mashali (MGV) Hostage -- nameskaralsu Hostile (adj.) -- rithraht-, rithrahtik Hot-air engine -- fal-sov-mishu Hot water heater -- fal-masu-falekek Hot water pipe -- fal-masu-mev Hot water pump -- fal-masu-spol Hot water tank -- fal-masu-tuhlek Houseboat -- markaun-kelek Housing (n.) -- kelyu Hulk -- markaun-guhvukh |ri-masutra-ek'maik MH| Hull (n.) -- vukh Hull down -- vukh ne'ir-zehl Hull speed -- vukh-threshan Hull up -- vukh abru'ir-zehl Hurricane -- |ma|suk-masutra-eshu'a Hurricane warning -- vikaya t'|ma|suk-masutra-eshu'a Hurricane watch -- glantaya t'|ma|suk-masutra-eshu'a Hydraulic block -- dvun-masu-vihpan Hydraulic dock -- dvun-masu-kif Hydraulic press -- dvun-masu-hishek Hydrographer -- masu-tor-tal Hydrography -- masu-tor-tal Hyperradial (Fresnel) lens -- pid-azehl-gelek |t'Frei'nel| Hypothermia -- vukhut-falek-pak Ice (n.) -- le-suma Ice fender -- le-suma-sakrihpayek Ice floe -- le-suma-marshak Ice shelf -- le-suma-eiktra Ice warning -- le-suma-vikaya Iceberg -- |masutraik| le-suma-vel Icebound -- le-suma-pasht Icebreaker -- le-suma-yutshayek |LSuY| Icicle -- le-suma-lipi Icicle hitch -- lipi-el'gor Idler -- ri-glantausu (crewman); tvi-shi-torayek (device) Immigrant -- vibashsu Immigrant ship -- vibashsu-masu-hali (TGV), vibashsu-mashali (MGV) Impact -- kwul (n.), kwul-tor (v.) Impeller -- yekwitayek Impermeable -- risanek-yehat Implode -- vi'le-thorshau Implosion -- vi'le-thorshaya Import (v.) -- vibaihalisatau Impressment -- runem-nekwital-dvin'es Improvisation -- na'shitoran Improvise -- na'shitor Inboard motor -- tvivukh-mishu Incendiary shell -- yontau-mopoh Incline -- vul (n.), vul-tor (v.) Inclinometer -- galat-thonek The Indian Ocean -- Ihndiuh-Masutra Induction pipe -- vimevilau-mev Induction valve -- vimevilau-spunek Inertia -- kahla Injection condenser -- vipohshau-sasov-mashayek Injection pipe -- vipohshau-mev Injection valve -- vipohshau-spunek Injector -- vipohshayek Injure -- dash-tor Injury -- dash Inner forestay -- tvik fa-nenikau-elakh Inspect -- linikau Inspection -- linikaya Instability -- ritihet'es Instruments (controls) -- yaltashu Intake manifold -- prah-wehk-vel Intercom -- tvi-sviribayek Internal combustion engine -- tvi-yontau-mishu Internal planking -- tvi-dohntra International law -- smes-shasolik to-gav International Mercantile Marine Co. -- Smes-Shasolik Masutra-Krozhak t'Vel-Makautra Invade -- vishasplotau Invasion -- vishasplotaya Irish pennant -- °Reh-vla-haifan t'Eruh° |shaht t'geldaun-elakh| The Irish Sea -- Masutra t'Eruh Iron (n., metal) -- shek-tukh Ironclad (n., ship) -- shek-tukh-weinalik ZhMH Isthmus -- solektra-naf Jack (n., flag) -- khom-haifan Jack line -- ek'man-zehl Jack staff, Jack-staff, Jackstaff -- khom-haifan-fek Jacket (clothing) -- kopal Jacob's ladder -- man-elakh-pu'uth Jagged (adj.) -- gafred-, gafredik Jeer capstan, Jeer-capstan -- dahr-tep-elaseshayek Jerque -- lohg-psthan Jetsam -- sakikuhsh Jettison (v.) -- sakikau Jetty -- oklit-garetayek Jib (sail) -- fa-mashalo-thalv Jibboom (Jib boom, Jib-boom) -- fa-khom-lap Jibstay -- nenikau-elakh t'fa-khom-lap Jiggermast -- keh'rak mashalo-thalv-lap Jobbing captain -- vlitau-khart-lan Joint (n.) -- lesek Jolly boat -- paik pi'masu-hali, paik pi'mashali Jolly Roger -- Dzhali Radzhuhr |masutra-siyehtsu-haifan t'grat heh hineklar| Journey -- halovaya (n.), halovau (v.) Junior assistant 2nd engineer -- nuk-gol'nevik dahr-mishek Junior assistant 3rd engineer -- nuk-gol'nevik rehr-mishek Junior assistant 4th engineer -- nuk-gol'nevik kehr-mishek Junior 2nd engineer -- nuk-gol'nevik dahr-mishek Junior 3rd engineer -- nuk-gol'nevik rehr-mishek Junk (cáo, junco, jong) -- dzhunk, dzhuhnk |ma'os-patanafaya lapan-MH t'Tchainuh| Jury mast -- rikwonik mashalo-thalv-lap Jury rudder -- rikwon-lahrn Karvi, Karve -- karvi |pi viking-wu-mashali| Kayak -- kaiyahk |wadi-pi'mashali t'wuh su| Keckling -- tehn-yazhutau-elakh Kedge (v.) -- fnamavohrek-dvun-tor Kedging (n.) -- fnamavohrek-dvunan Keel (n.) -- ne-|hali-|plat Keel block -- ne-plat-vihpan Keel-hauling -- zaseshaun bi'ne-|hali-|plat Keelson, Kelson -- dahr-ne-plat Ketch -- dah-lap-mashaloli Key -- tal-muv (anc.); nuk-vikuvtra (low island) Kentledge -- shek-rasath-tukh Killick -- mavohrek Kilometer -- kilo'mituhr, ki'lamihtuhr Kingston valve -- spunek t'King'stuhn Kippage -- sutra Kitchen -- af'tum, shi'fasan Kitchen porter -- af'tum-pu-dvinsu Klinger gauge glass -- vok-makh-mev t'Klinguhr Knarr, Knǫrr, Knörr, Knárr -- knar|r|, knohrr, knor|r| |viking-ifis-hali| Knighthead, Knight-head -- elakh-terau-fek Knob -- elat Knot -- gor (n.), gor-tor (v.); nat (n., unit of speed) Knuckle -- teretek-ozh-lesek Koff -- kof |dah-lapal-MH t'Neider'lant| Kort nozzle -- sasaplayek-datayek t'Kort Kraken (myth.) -- krahkuhn |holshan-masutral'esk| Labarum -- haifan Labor -- zup (n., work), zup-tor (v., work) Ladder -- pu'uth Laden -- tusal-, tusalik Laden in bulk -- thal-tusal Lading (n.) -- tus-tukh Lagging -- falek-pak-wein Lagoon -- masutra-muzh Lagan -- ne'halyan-sakikuhsh Lake -- suk'muzh Lamp (n.) -- ha'gelet (elect.); yonet (oil, kerosene, etc.) Lamp trimmer -- yonet-rompotausu Land -- solektra (n., ground); shasol (n., nation); fisolekau (v.) Land breeze -- na-solektra-pi'salan Landing craft -- fisolekau-hali Landing party -- fisolekau-sutravek Landlubber, Landsman -- gefsu Landmark -- solektra-salim Langrage, Langrel -- kapiratal-poh Lantern -- |makh-|yonet Lantern brace -- |makh-|yonet-firek Lapel, Lapelle -- to-pal-kalukala Larboard (side) -- los'rak-vla |os-zhil| Larder cook -- yem-shal-fassu Lanyard, Laniard -- tersau-elakh Lash (v., secure) -- paskor-tor Lashed wheel -- paskoral-halek Lashing (n.) -- paskortra Laster -- mashen-yumaya Latch (n.) -- kuhr Lateral resistance -- vla-tehnaya Latitude (geog.) -- truhk|-zehl| Launch -- vimashali (n., boat); vimasushitau (v.) Launch engine -- vimashali-mishu Launch-type boiler -- vimashali-ves-kahnek Launching -- vimasushitaya Launching ceremony -- vimasushitau-van-kal Launching ways -- vimasushitau-nenikau-skaf Lay aboard -- vla-sarlah Lay aloft -- she-tor na'elakhtra Laying on oars -- abu'fellar Lazaret, Lazarette, Lazaretto -- tsorayek Leach -- mashalo-thalv-rihk Leachline -- elakh t'mashalo-thalv-rihk Leading fireman -- fulag-yon-palutunausu League -- lig Leak -- tasaya (n.), tasau (v.) Leakage -- satasaya Leaky -- tasaut-, tasautik Leather -- duf Leave -- trasha Lee -- hayal-vla Lee anchor -- hayal-vla-mavohrek Lee lurch -- hayal-vla-padukaya, hayal-vla-ktaya Lee sheet -- hayal-vlaik mashalo-thalv-elakh Lee wave -- hayal-sov-pral Leech -- mashalo-thalv-rihk Leech line, Leech-line -- elakh t'mashalo-thalv-rihk Leeward -- hayal-vla'le Leeway -- hayal-vla-marau Lembos (λέμβος, lembus) -- lem'bos |ma'os pi aski-felal-MH| Length -- wu-vath Lens -- gelek Lentria -- lentri'a |ma'os-pilash-hali| Lenunculus -- lenunkulus |ma'os aluk-kum-mashali| Letter of Marque -- nashiv-kalihpu na'k'shatri-halilar Leyland Line -- Lei'luhnd Lain |MH-Krozhak t'Lei'luhnd| Liberty ship -- su'es-MH Liburna (λιβυρνίς, libyrnis) -- ma'os pi aski-felal-MH t'Libuhrni'a Lie -- shi-hafau Lie by -- be-hafau Lieutenant -- ot-lan Lieutenant commander -- tra-lan Life belt -- rishan-san-zhel Life guard station -- ha'kiv-klashau-laskat Life jacket -- rishan-astref, rishan-kopal Life preserver -- rishan-markek Life raft -- rishan-marshak Life ring -- rishan-mokuv Life vest -- rishan-astref Lifeboat -- rishan-hali Lifeline -- ek'man-zehl Lift (v.) -- aberau Lift steward -- sa'adek-dvinsu Light air sail plan -- mashalo-thalv-torbesan t'ta'hal-salan Light box, Light-box -- ha'gel-natuhn Light bulb -- ha'gelek Light port, Light-port -- ha'gel-sharu Light station -- ha'zehl-laskat Lighted buoy -- ha'gelal-markan-ulidayek Lighten -- ta'hal-tor Lighterman's hitch -- za-seshau-el'gor Lighthouse -- masu-ha'zehl-kel (lake/river), masutra-ha'zehl-kel (ocean) Lighthouse keeper -- ha'zehl-kel-rompotausu Lighthouse tender -- palutunau-hali t'ha'zehl-kellar Lighting -- ha'gelan Lightning -- pahz Lightning rod -- pahz-fek Lightship -- ha'zehl-masu-hali (TGV), ha'zehl-mashali (MGV) |HaMH| Limber hole -- smashau-yumau-razh Line (n.) -- zehl, elakh Line of attack -- nashiv-zehl Line of battle -- faukh-zehl Line of bearing -- zehl t'dah-sfek-kharat Line of fire -- pohsh-zehl Line of sight -- gla-zehl Linen steward -- |sa-|dvinsu t'sar-tak-saitra Liner (n., ship) -- |masutra-|su-yata Lining cloth -- tvitau-sai Link -- naf (n.), naf-tor (v.) Link shot -- naf-poh Linstock, Lintstock, Luntstock -- thorshun-yon-fek List (lean) -- galat (n.), gal-tor (v.) Littoral (n., area) -- mashen-shahov-shal Live steam -- sa-kahnek-zhis Load -- tus (n.), tus-tor (v.) Loaded, to be -- putus-tor Loading tray -- tusan-nemath Lobster boat -- lab'stuhr-pi'mashali Location -- shi Lock -- klachek (n., device); klachu (n., aiming); klacha (v.) Lock washer, Locking washer -- klacha-ret'kuv Locker -- tsor-mesk, |pi'|tsorayek Locknut, Lock nut, Locking nut -- klacha-fnuhrk Lodestone, Loadstone -- malat-seshan-kov Lodka (лодка) -- pi'mashali t'Rasiya Log, Logbook (n.) -- hali-dunap Log slate, Log-slate -- kitau-kov-dohn t'vipladaya Longboat, Long-boat -- nel-pi'masu-hali, nel-pi'mashali Longitude (geog.) -- wut|-zehl| Longshore current -- bi-gefik masutra-pilash Longshore drift -- bi-gef-maraya Longshoreman -- kif-zupsu Loof -- dohntra-vulau-shal |fi'harr-krus| Lookout, Look-out (n.) -- naglazhausu Lookout's cage, Lookout cage -- kraisek t'naglazhausular Loop (n.) -- pakuv Lop -- pi'sahr-masutra Lose way -- vohrau Lost at sea (adj.) -- fimasutra-pakalik Lounge steward -- d'mash-dvinsu Low tide -- nuk-mashen Low water alarm -- nuk-masu-vikayek |t'kahnek| Low water indicator -- nuk-masu-yal |t'kahnek| Low-water interval -- svi-wak t'nuk-masu Lower (v.) -- nu-tor Lower gun deck, Lower gundeck -- weh-nuk thorshun-lan-tol Lower mast -- weh-nuk mashalo-thalv-lap Lower topgallant sail -- weh-nuk rehr-mashalo-thalv Lower topsail -- weh-nuk dahr-mashalo-thalv Lowering (n.) -- nut Lubber -- dzheram Lubber's hole -- thro-razh t'glantau-kiskaf Lubricant -- pa'elminau-tukh Lubricate -- pa'elminau Lubrication -- pa'elminaya Luff (n., sail) -- fa-rihk t'mashalo-thalv Luff tackle -- relnak-elakhtra Luggage (pl.) -- kaistukh Lugger -- masu-hali k'luf-mashalo-thalvlar Lugsail -- luf-mashalo-thalv Lull (n.) -- salan-svizh Lumber carrier -- puneshal-lapan-leshek Lurch -- ktaya (n.); ktau (v.) Lying to -- igen-va-pehkaya Machine (n.) -- mish-vel Machine gun, Machine-gun -- shati-thorshun (old); sahr-pohshayek, sahr-pohshek (modern) Machinery -- mish-veltra Magazine (ammo storage) -- pohsh-tukh-tsorkel Magazine cock -- abrash-masayuk t'pohsh-tukh-tsorkel Maiden voyage -- ek'wuhr-halan Main course -- |dan-nuk| nel-mashalo-thalv Main crowfoot -- nel-kro-ash'ya |nel-elakhtra-eku fna'stegelek| Main lounge -- nel-d'mash Mainmast -- nel-lap Mainroyal (sail) -- nelik kehr-mashalo-thalv Mainsail, Mains'l -- nel-mashalo-thalv Mainsheet -- tash-zehl t'tvau-lap Mainstay -- nenikau-elakh t'nel-lap Maintain -- rompotau Maintenance -- rompotaya Maintop -- nel-lap-skaf Maintopmast, Main-topmast -- nel-dahr-lap Maintopmast stay, Main-topmast stay -- nenikau-elakh t'nel-dahr-lap Maintopgallant sail, Main-topgallant sail -- rehr-mashalo-thalv t'nel-lap Maintopsail, Main-topsail, Main-tops'l -- dahr-mashalo-thalv t'nel-lap Mallet (n.) -- lapan-mah-vel Man (n.) -- sasu Man-of-war, Man of war, Man-o'-war, Man o' war -- brihtahnik suk-aski-MH t'16rak abi'19rak Tehtvunlar Maneuver -- khardvun (n.), khardvu-tor (v.) Maneuverability -- khardvu-yehat'es Maneuverable -- khardvu-yehat Manhole, Man-hole -- su-razh |kahnek-thro| Manifest (n., list) -- tusla-feim Map (n.) -- besan Marconi International Marine Communications Company, Ltd. -- Smes-Shasolik Masutra-Sviribau-Krozhak t'Mar'koni GT Marine -- masutra-, masutraik (adj.); masutra-ask'ersu (n.) Marine archeologist -- masutra-veshtsu-talsu Marine archeology -- masutra-veshtsu-tal Marine barometer -- masutraik sov-vihish-thonek Marine biologist -- masutra-ha-talsu Marine biology -- masutra-ha-tal Marine Corps -- Masutra-Ask'er-Ek'sutravek |MAE| Marine governor (device) -- masutra-pakhartayek Marine ram -- masutra-klunyau-hali Marine steam boiler -- masutra-zhis-kahnek Marine steam engine -- masutra-zhis-mishu Mariner -- masutrasu Maritime law -- masutra-to-gav Maritime power -- masutra-tash-shasol Marker buoy -- |markan-|ulidayek Marlinspike, Marlinespike, Marlingspike -- elatersau-raul Maroon (v.) -- zatrasha |fi'vikuvtra| Martingale -- pral-theshayek Martingale boom -- pral-threshayek-pi'lap Mast -- mashalo-thalv-lap Mast-hole -- shitau-razh t'mashalo-thalv-lap Master (n.) -- trensu Master-at-arms -- masutra-to-mesksu Masthead, Mast-head -- lap-feh Masthead light -- lap-feh-ha'gelet Masthouse -- lap-nen-kel Mate (n.) -- gol'nev-lansu Mattress -- yuk-vel Maul (n.) -- lapan-mah-vel, terk-mah-vel Maximum (n.) -- ek'an Measure (v.) -- thon-tor Measurement -- thon Mechanic (n.) -- tor-velsu Mechanism -- tor-vel Medication, Medicine -- haseret Medicine chest -- haseret-mesk The Mediterranean Sea -- Svitan-Masutra Megatsunami -- masuk-solektra-hutauk masutra-pral Mend -- teslaya (n.); teslau (v.) Merchant marine, Merchant service, Mercantile marine -- mes'kizh-masu'er Merchant ship, Merchantman -- mes'kizh-masu-hali (TGV), mes'kizh-mashali (MGV) Meridian -- desh-khu-zehl Merkin -- thorshun-pu-vishopuk Mermaid (sirène, meermin, Meerjungfrau, havfrue, sjöjungfru, hafmey, sirena, σειρήνα, deniz kızı, русалка, 人魚, 美人鱼) -- masutra-nursu Merman (triton, meerman, Nix, havmann, vattenande, marbendill, tritone, tritón, deniz adamı, водяной, 人魚, 人鱼) -- masutra-sasu Mesoradial (Fresnel) lens -- sviti-azehl-gelek |t'Frei'nel| Mess (n.) -- yokul-shal |t'hali-sutra| (place); teretuhr-yokul-travek (group) Mess cloth -- pasu-sai Mess gear, Mess traps -- fasan-vellar heh yokulan-vellar Mess steward -- sutra-yem-dvinsu Messmate -- teretuhr-yokulsu Meteorologist -- igen-va-talsu Meteorology -- igen-va-tal Microclimate -- mapi-shal-ek'nosh Micrometer -- numo-thonek Microphone -- viralashek Microwave oven -- numo-pral-fasek Mid-channel (n.) -- sviti-mashyut Mid-oceanic ridge -- sviti-masutraik kov-zehl Midday -- sviti-gad Middle gun deck, Middle gundeck -- svitanik thorshun-lan-tol Middle watch, Midwatch, Midnight watch -- sviti-mu'yor-glantaya Midget submarine -- pi ne-masu-hali (TGV), pi-ne-mashali (MGV) |PNMH| Midnight -- sviti-mu'yor Midpoint -- sviti-sfek Midship beam -- eik-vath t'hali-svitan Midshipman -- ne-lansu Midshipman's hitch -- ne-lansu-el'gor Midships (n.) -- hali-svitan Mile -- mai'uhl Mine (n., weapon) -- markaun-thorshek Minelayer -- markaun-thorshek-MH Minesweeper (dragueur de mines, Minensuchboot, dragamine, dragaminas, ναρκοσυλλέκτης, тральщик, 掃海艇, 扫雷艇) -- markaun-thorshek-snemek Minimum (n.) -- ten'an Minion (weapon) -- keh-paund-pohshek Mirage -- gmor Mirror (n.) -- haulat Misalignment -- rizehl'es Missile -- yon-kliton Missile attack -- yon-kliton-nashiv Missile launcher -- yon-kliton-spusayek Missing crew -- rila-sutra Missing person -- rilasu Missing ship -- rila-masu-hali (TGV), rila-mashali (MGV) Mississippi River -- Pilash t'Mihsihsihpi Missouri River -- Pilash t'Mihzuhri Mist (n.) -- ihz Mizzen (mast) -- za-pen-lap, za-pen mashalo-thalv-lap, reh'rak mashalo-thalv-lap Mizzen sail -- mashalo-thalv t'za-pen-lap Mizzen topsail -- dahr-mashalo-thalv t'za-pen-lap Model (n.) -- rev Model ship -- rev-masu-hali (TGV), rev-mashali (MGV) Moisture -- masu'es Mollusk -- rikrusal-fo-aushfa Monitor (n.) -- glantayek (device), gluvayek (viewscreen), manihtuhr |pi'dawunyek-hali| (ship) Monk bag, Monk-bag -- donku-sa'haf Monkey block, Monkey-block -- muhnki-vihpan |pi'davelau-vihpan na'dvunan-ek'elakhtra| Monkey rail, Monkey-rail -- dahr-faharr-shefek Monkey wrench, Monkey spanner -- muhnki-mish-raul Monsoon -- tevun-yonuk-planik falek-yetur-salan Monterey Bay -- Tchol t'Mantuhrei Month -- tevun-krus Monthly allowance -- tevun-krus-vlidon Moonlight -- aikum-ha'gel Moonraker (moonsail, hope-in-heaven, hopesail) -- shehr-mashalo-thalv Moonrise -- aikum-shen Moonset -- aikum-tevan Moor -- mashar-tor Mooring (n.) -- mashar-shal Mooring buoy -- mashar-|markan-|ulidayek Mooring line -- mashar-elakh Mop -- p'chek (n.), p'chek-tor (v.) Mortar (weapon) -- kes-pohshek Mortar ship, Mortar vessel -- kes-pohshek-hali Mortise, Mortice (n.) -- dzhal Mosquito fleet -- muhskito-halitra |halitra t'pi'halilar| Motor (n.) -- mishu Motor ship (MS, M/S) -- mishu-masu-hali (TGV), mishu-mashali (MGV) |MMH| Motor tanker (MT, M/T) -- |mishu-|tuhlek-hali |TH| Motor vessel (MV, M/V) -- mishu-hali |MiH| Motor yacht (MY, M/Y) -- mishu-sanosh-MH |MiSMH| Move -- dvun (n.), dvun-tor (v.) Move around -- padvun-tor Move away from -- sadvun-tor Move towards -- nadvun-tor Movement -- dvun Mud (n.) -- vrel (general term); ne'ti-tukh (boiler sediment) Mud-digger -- zasehil-mish-vel Mud drum, Mud-drum -- ne'ti-tukh-matuhlek |t'kahnek| Mud flat -- vrel-eiktra Mud-hook -- mavohrek Mud-plug -- ne'ti-tukh-madzh |t'kahnek| Mudhole, Mud-hole -- ne'ti-tukh-razh |t'kahnek| Muffler -- buhvuhdayek Multitubular boiler, Multi-tubular boiler -- wehk-meval-kahnek Murder -- riyeht-staya (n.), riyeht-stau (v.) Museum ship -- gluvaya-MH Musician -- ralash-tanafsu Musket -- muhskuht |ru'lut-tusan-pohshek| Musketoon -- muhskuh'tun |pen ru'lut-tusan-pohshek| Muster-book -- sutra-ahm-dunap Mutineer -- anemihalikausu Mutiny -- anemihalikaya (n.), anemihalikau (v.) Muzzle (n., gun) -- |wun-|ru'lut Muzzle bag, Muzzle-bag -- wun-ru'lut-wein Muzzle flash -- wun-ru'lut-kahat Muzzle-loader -- ru'lut-tusan-pohshek Mystery -- del-ri Nacelle -- mishu-leshek (engine); pi'mashali |t'Frans| (boat) Nail (n., fastener) -- termu Nameboard, Name-board -- ahm-dohn Narrow (adj.) -- wonil|-| Narrows (n.) -- wonilu Natural disaster -- malat-koshvar Nauropometer -- galat-vulu-thonek Nautical -- mashalo-, mashaloyik Nautical astronomy -- mashalo-yel-tal Nautical day -- mashalo-gad Nautical mile -- mashalo-mai'uhl Nautical star -- mashalo-yel Nautical table -- mashalo-vis-besan Naval -- masu'er-, masu'erik Naval academy -- masu'er-ski'flana-oren Naval architect -- masu'er-te'koshfet Naval chaplain -- masu'er-dva-fulagsu Naval constructor -- masu'er-torvausu Naval hospital -- masu'er-shi'hakaya Naval observatory -- masu'er-shi'igen-glantaya Naval officer -- masu'er-lansu Naval ship -- masu'er-masu-hali (TGV), masu'er-mashali (MGV) Naval song -- masu'er-rarav Naval station -- masu'er-laskat Naval tactics -- masu'er-ask'plakanu Navigable -- kharau-yehat Navigate -- kharau Navigation -- kharaya Navigation light -- kharau-ha'gel Navigator -- kharausu Navy (marin, Marine, flåde, marina, marina de guerra, ναυτικό, военно-морской флот, donanma, 海军, ネイビー, 해군) -- masu'er Navy yard -- masu'er-kifker Neap tide -- dan-nuk-mashen Neutral (adj.) -- ta'raf|-| Neutrality -- ta'raf'es Night order (log)book -- tran-dunap t'mu'yor Night watch -- mu'yor-glantaya, mu'yor-glantau-sutra 9-pounder -- nau-paund-thorshun Nipped (adj.) -- le-suma-hishatik Nipper -- ta'hal-ashenaun-elakh t'mavohrek Nippers -- rafilakhlar Nock -- lihz Non-condensing engine -- ri-sasovan-mishu Normand boiler -- kahnek t'Nor'mand Normand-Sigaudy boiler -- kahnek t'Nor'mand-Sigodi North -- desh'rak The North Atlantic Ocean -- Desh'rak-Aht'lahntik Masutra The North Pacific Ocean -- Desh'rak-Puhsihfik Masutra The North Sea -- Desh'rak-Masutra Northeast -- desh-she'rak Northern -- desh'rak-, desh'rakik Northwest -- desh-tev'rak Norway skiff -- skihf t'Norguh Nozzle (n.) -- sasaplayek Nuclear-powered aircraft carrier -- galupik sov-hali-leshek |GSHL| Nuclear-powered submarine -- galupik ne-masu-hali (TGV), galupik ne-mashali (MGV) |GNMH| Nuclear reactor -- galu-folayek No. 1 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 1 No. 1 hold -- tusla-shal 1 No. 2 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 2 No. 2 hold -- tusla-shal 2 No. 3 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 3 No. 3 hold -- tusla-shal 3 No. 4 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 4 No. 5 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 5 No. 6 boiler room -- kahnek-shal 6 Nun buoy, Nun-buoy -- mihl-markan-ulidayek Nunatak -- file-suma-feh Nutation -- mek-dvunel Oakum -- okuhm |leralminal-slah-mafen (TGV), ulmal-slah-mafen (MGV)| Oakum boy -- oren-ne-lan t'mafensu Oar -- fel (n.); fel-tor (v.) Oarlock -- fel-snauk Oarsman -- felsu Oath (n.) -- relkoh Oblimation -- vrel-kitek-titaya |bai'masu| Observation -- glantaya Observe -- glantau Observer -- glantausu Obstacle -- klotvel Ocean (océan, oceaan, Ozean, hav, haf, oceano, océano, ωκεανός, okyanus, океан, 海洋, 대양) -- masutra Ocean trench -- |masutra-|glu-spathel Oceanic (adj.) -- masutra-, masutraik (general term); sagef-, sagefik (specifically being offshore) Oceanic Steam Navigation Company Ltd. -- Masutraik Zhis-Kharaya-Krozhak GT Oceanographer -- masutra-talsu Oceanography -- masutra-tal Oceanologist -- masutra-mish-talsu Oceanology -- masutra-mish-tal Octant -- oh'nuk-thonek Octere (ὀκτήρης) -- oh-fel-zehlik masu-hali Officer -- lansu Officer of the deck -- lan-tol-lansu Officer of the watch -- palutunau-lansu Officers' mess -- yokul-shal t'hali-lansular Offing (n.) -- sagef-ir, sagef-shal Offshore (adj.) -- sagef-, sagefik Offshore bar -- |sa|gef-grumazhvek Offshore breeze -- na-masutra-pi'salan Ogee -- oluhk-tsa Oil (n.) -- elmin Oil can -- elmin-mokuhlek Oil drilling ship -- elmin-spitau-MH |ESMH| Oil fire -- elmin-yon Oil lamp -- elmin-yonet Oil rig -- elmin-skafak Oil slick -- elmin-smuhm Oil tank -- elmin-tuhlek Oil tanker -- elmin-tuhlek-hali |ETH| Oiler -- elminek (device), elminsu (person) Open -- tu'ash-, tu'ashik (adj.); tu'ash (v.) Open-decked -- tu'ash-lan-tolik Oragious -- sahrivyan-, sahrivyanik Orchestra -- pilakh-mavaultra Order (command) -- tran (n.), tran-tor (v.) Order book, Order-book -- tran-dunap Ordinary -- tromuri|-| (general term); sa'le-el'toraun-, sa'le-el'toraunik (out of commission) Ordinary seaman (OS) -- ne-kup-masutrasu Ordnance -- wun-tukh, aski-ar'kada-tukh, pohshaituneya Ordnance officer -- wun-tukh-lansu, lansu t'aski-ar'kada-tukh Orlop (deck) -- nuk-lan-tol Orlop (deck) beams -- nenikau-zehlar t'nuk-lan-tol Oscillate -- nawaflau Oscillating engine (Oscillating-cylinder engine) -- nawaflaun-tu'mev-mishu Oscillating-piston engine -- nawaflaunik kwit-patam-mishu Oscillating-valve engine -- nawaflaun-spunek-mishu Oscillation -- nawaflaya Out of service, Out of order -- sa'le-el'toraun Outboard motor -- sivukh-mishu Outer forestay -- sik fa-nenikau-elakh Outhaul -- ash'ya-sebast-elakh Outregan -- kharau-yehat zehl-razh il masu-yut Outrigger -- si-pi'lap Outward (direction) -- s'le Over-gunned -- nuh'wehk-pohshekalik Over-masted -- nuh'mau-lapal-, nuh'mau-lapalik Over-rigged -- nuh'mau-elakhtral-, nuh'mau-elakhtralik Overboard (adj.) -- sahalit-, sahalitik Overhaul (v.) -- ek'teslau (repair); fabehal-tor (overtake) Overheating pipe, Over-heating pipe -- nuh'falekan-mev Overlap -- mesvinyaya (n.), mesvinyau (v.) Overload (v.) -- abru-tus-tor Overloaded, Over-loaded (adj.) -- abru-tusal-, abru-tusalik Overtake (v.) -- fabehal-tor Overturn (v.) -- nuda-tor Oxbow -- pilash-kes Oxidation -- esh-tukhovaya Oyster boat -- oistuhr-pi'mashali The Pacific Ocean -- Puhsihfik Masutra Pack ice -- le-suma-teraya Package (n.) -- paweinat Paddle (n.) -- felralek Paddle beam, Paddle-beam -- fel-halek-zeh Paddle box, Paddle-box -- fel-halek-wein Paddle steamer (PS) -- fel-halekalik ZhMH |FH-ZhMH| Paddle wheel, Paddle-wheel -- fel-halek Paddle wheeler -- fel-halek-mashali Paint -- kras (n.), kras-tor (v.) Painter (line) -- |pi'|sesh-zehl Paixhans gun (canon Paixhans) -- thorshun t'Peik'sanz Pallet -- ne-tus-vel Palm -- ku (hand); mavohrek-mor-limuk (anchor) The Panama Canal -- Masu-Yut t'Panama, Masu-Yut t'Pahnuh'ma Pancake ice -- pi'uzh-le-suma Panniken -- pi'greindzh t'zhai-tukh Pantry -- yem-shal Pantry steward -- yem-shal-dvinsu Parallel (adj.) -- vlavla|-| Parallel course -- vlavla-rivak Parallel ruler -- vlavla-thonan-fek Paranzello -- parantselo |vis-zaseshau-kumanek k'mashalo-thalvlar t'Itali'a| Parclose -- smashau-yumau-razh Parral -- kar-lap-elakh Parrel -- lap-pakuv Parrott gun, Parrott rifle -- kar-pohshayek t'Peruht (TGV), kar-pohshek t'Peruht (MGV) Passage (n.) -- fabehalan Passenger -- tvifausu Passenger ferry -- su-mes-hali Passenger liner -- masutra-su-yata Patch (n.) -- teslau-pi'sai, teslau-sait Patrol (n.) -- pabelk Patrol boat -- pabelk-pi'mashali Patrol torpedo boat (PT boat) -- pabelk-lushun-pi'mashali Pawl (n.) -- rihmsh Pay out -- sawuvatau Peak (n.) -- feh Peak halyard, Peak halliard -- feh-ab'ashenayek Pedro -- peidro |kov-dukal-thorshun| Pee (n.) -- mavohrek-sfek Pelagic (adj.) -- masutra-, masutraik Pencel -- wu-hashfan Peninsula -- ulef-vikuvtra Pennant -- |wu| reh-vla-haifan Performance -- torperan Perigee -- dan-be-sfek |s'Terra| Perihelion -- yel-be-sfek Perpendicle -- abuli-dzhinaya-zehl Perpendicular (adj.) -- sazeh-, sazehik The Persian Gulf -- Suk-Tchol t'Farsiuh Persian warship -- farsiuh-aski-MH Personnel -- sutra; suyu Pet cock, Pet-cock -- smashayek Petty officer -- traveksu Phantom ship -- tam'a-masu-hali (TGV), tam'a-mashali (MGV) Phase of the moon, Moon phase -- aikum-wek Phoenician merchant ship -- fihnishuh-mes'kizh-MH Phosphorescence -- haf-ha'tanaya Piccary -- pi-masutra-siyeht'es Piggin -- samazhau-pi'mashuk Pile (n.) -- tuh (heap); nefek (post) Pile driver (machine) -- nefek-mahyeturek Pile hitch -- nefek-el'gor Pilot (n.) -- yut-kharausu Pilot boat -- yut-kharausu-PMH Pilot waters, Pilotage waters -- masu-shal to-ya'bolaun yut-kharausu Pilotage -- yut-kharausu-torabraya Pilothouse -- halek-kel Pin (n.) -- mof Pin rail, Pin-rail -- mof-shefek Pinion -- mevalek Pink (n., ship) -- maut-wonil-harralik MH Pink-sterned -- maut-wonil-harralik Pinnace -- pi'dah-lap-mashaloli Pintle -- lahrn-terk Pipe (n.) -- |mas|mev Pipe coupling -- |mas|mev-tersayek Piracy -- masutra-siyeht'es Pirate (n.) -- masutra-siyehtsu Pirate ship -- masutra-siyeht-hali Pirogue, Piragua, Periauger -- tverboshal-lap-pi'mashali, pi'pa'ash-ne-vlalik pi'mashali Pistol -- el'ru-pohshayek (TGV), el'ru-pohshek (MGV) Piston -- kwit-patam Piston-head valve -- spunek t'kwit-patam-fik Piston engine -- kwit-patam-mishu Piston ring -- kwit-patam-mokuv Piston rod -- kwit-patam-mofek Piston valve -- kwit-patam-spunek Pitch -- abunuhalan (n.), abunuhal-tor (v.) Pitch mop -- p'chek t'lap-stan-tukh Pivot (n.) -- da-sfek Pivot bolt -- da-sfek-terk Pivot gun -- da-sfek-pohshayek (TGV), da-sfek-pohshek (MGV) Planing hull -- plis-vukh Plank (n.) -- dohn Planking -- dohntra Plankton -- masutraik numo-ha-vel Plate steward -- yem-math-dvinsu Platform -- skaf Playte -- pilash-pi'mashali Plicatile -- ma'os hesha-yehat il saferetau-yehat pi'mashali Pliers -- krik-taul Plot (v.) -- besau Plug (n.) -- madzh Plug-hole -- madzh-razh Plumber -- ek'mevsu Plumbing (n.) -- ek'mevtra Plunder -- neksnem-tukh (n.); neksnem-tor (v.) Ply (v.) -- hal-tor salan'le Pocket watch -- ul'haf-wak-vel Polar expedition -- na-shal-paglaskrol Pole (n., rod) -- fek Poleax, Poleaxe, Pole-ax -- fek-la'ash Polyreme -- wehk-fel-zehlik masu-hali Pommelion -- pohsh-tus-elat Poncho -- pancho |sai-vel t'yuk-sai k'patam-razh| Pontone -- ma'os pilash-mes-hali Pontoon (n.) -- suk-markek Ponytail -- isacharr Poop (deck) -- |pid| za-lan-tol Poop royal -- dan-pid za-lan-tol Poppet valve, Poppet-valve -- ukosek-spunek Port, Port side -- los'rak-vla Port, Porthole, Port-hole -- |pauk-|krani Port sash -- makh-ulef-sharu Port sill -- krani-sku, sharu-sku Port watch -- los'rak-vla-glantausu Portoise -- lan-tol-shefek Position (n.) -- shul Postal clerk -- sakat-dunusu Potable water -- mon-masu Powder boy, Powder monkey -- grazhiv-leshsu Powder-hoy -- MH t'pohsh-grazhiv-tanilaya Powder keg -- pohsh-grazhiv-pi'subok Powder magazine -- tsorayek t'pohsh-grazhiv Power -- tepul (n.), tepuh (v.) Power plant -- tepul-torvayek Power supply -- tepul-tanilayek Praecursoris -- prai'kursoris |ma'os MH fulagan halitra| Prayer book, Prayer-book -- °ekon-shoren-dunap°, pi'kov t'lan-tol-putheshaun Preparing for sea -- datoran mashalovau Preserved food -- korsal-yem-tukh Press gang -- runem-sutravek t'nekwital-dvin'es Pressed man -- runemalsu Pressure (n.) -- vihish Pressure gauge -- vihish-mik-yal Pressure hose -- vihish-masmev Pressure port -- vihish-pi'svep Pressure regulator -- vihish-pakhartayek Pressure seal -- vihish-fen Preventer -- etlavayek Preventer backstay -- etlavauk za-nenikau-elakh Preventer bolt -- etlavayek-terk Preventer forestay -- etlavauk fa-nenikau-elakh Preventer plate -- etlavayek-math Pricker -- mashalo-thalv-stiraul Prime a boiler -- vimei kahnek Prime a pump -- vimei spol Priming wire -- vimein-mokelakh Prism -- takurek Prison ship, Prison-ship -- to-klomak-MH Prisoner -- yefansu Prisoner of war (P.O.W.) -- ahkh-yefansu Privateer (n.) -- awek-ahkh-hali (ship); awek-hali-siyehtsu (person) Privateersman -- awek-hali-siyehtsu Prize (ship) -- kumal-masu-hali (TGV), kumal-mashali (MGV) Prize crew -- sutra t'kumal-masu-hali (TGV), sutra t'kumal-mashali (MGV) Prize goods -- kumal-tukh Projectile -- pohshulek Propane -- fnihna-tukh Propane tank -- fnihna-tukh-tuhlek Propeller (hélice, schroef, Schraube, propell, skrue, elica, προπέλα, pervane, пропеллер, 螺旋桨, プロペラ, 프로펠러) -- datayek Propeller blade -- datayek-mor Propeller shaft -- datayek-fek Propulsion -- dataya Propulsion system -- datau-torektra Protect -- geretau Protection -- geretaya Protective gear -- geretau-ar'kada-tukh Prototype -- fu-vel Protractor -- vulu-bes-vel Prow -- MH-khom, khom-krus Proximity -- be'es Pull -- seshaya (n.), seshau (v.) Pull down (v.) -- nuseshau Pull in (v.) -- viseshau Pull up (v.) -- abuseshau Pulley -- sesharif Pump -- spol (n.), spol-tor (v.) Pump brake, Pump lever -- spol-el'vulmu Pump gear -- spol-ar'kada-tukh Pump out -- saspol-tor Pump well -- spol-ne-shal Punch -- razhulayek (tool); razhulau (v., cut a hole, etc.) Punt -- fek-masu-hali, fek-mashali (n.); fek-datau (v.) Puoy -- datau-fek Purge -- saprumtaya (n.), saprumtau (v.) Purging cock -- saprumtau-masayuk Purifier -- dromek Purser -- donkulansu Put to death (v.) -- tostau Quadrant -- shalat Quadrireme (quadriremis, τετρήρης) -- keh-fel-zehlik masu-hali Quarantine (n.) -- muhl-sapotaya Quarantine flag -- haifan t'muhl-sapotaya Quarter (n.) -- faharr, za-krus Quarter boat, Quarter-boat -- pok-masu-hali (TGV), pok-mashali (MGV) |t'faharr| Quarter breast line -- dan-tashanik mashar-elakh t'|fa|harr Quarter davit -- pi'mashali-geldayek t'faharr (old); vla-aberayek t'faharr (modern) Quarter gallery -- fah-yat t'faharr Quarter rail, Quarter-rail -- faharr-shefek Quarterdeck, Quarter-deck -- |fa|harr-lan-tol Quartermaster, Quarter-master -- halek-palutunausu Quartz-halogen lamp -- kohv-nahth-ha'gelet Quay -- tus-kif Quiquereme (quinqueremis, πεντήρης) -- kau-fel-zehlik masu-hali Quoin -- shihvek-vel (general term); pohshulek-ru'lut-shihvek (gun) Radar -- saurpatalek Radiator -- sayek Radio -- sauribayek (n.); sauribau (v.) Radio broadcast -- saurib-sasaya Radio direction finder (R.D.F.) -- saurib-kharat-talek Radio operator -- sauribsu Radio reception -- saurib-poprat Radio shack -- saurib-tvi-shal Radio transmission -- saurib-sasaya Radioman -- sauribsu Radome -- saurpatalek-ub Raft (n.) -- marshak Rail (n.) -- shefek Railing (n.) -- shefekus Rain -- sov-masu (n.), sov-mashau (v.) Rain shower -- pen sov-masu-tevan Rain squall -- vlak-sahriv t'sov-masu Rainbow -- |igen-|kur-kesek Raindrop -- sov-masu-thek Rainy (adj.) -- sov-masuyan-, sov-masuyanik Raise (v., lift) -- ashenau Ram -- klunyayek (n., device); klunyau-hali (n., ship); klunyau (v.) Rammer -- klunyausu Ramrod -- klunyau-fek Range of tide -- mashen-na-sa Rasp -- shetheshayek Rat-tail stopper -- raht-harrik pehkau-el'gor Ratchet (n.) -- wuh'le-zudorek Rate -- tav (n.), tav-tor (v.) Rating -- tavan Ratline, Rat-line -- man-zehl Rattle -- hispaya (n.), hispau (v.) Raven banner (hrafnsmerki, hrafnsmerkja) -- reivuhn-hai-fan |t'vikingsular| Razor -- hohl-vel Reach (n.) -- zeh-shal |t'masu svi'pilash| Rear admiral -- nik'el-lan Rebuild (v.) -- va'ash-torvau Reception steward -- poprat-sa-dvinsu Reconnaissance -- zambelk Recover -- vetsau Recovery -- vetsaya Recovery patch -- vetsau-thalv-sait Red pennant -- yon-kur preh-vla-haifan The Red Sea -- Yon-Kur-Masutra Reef -- rif (n., coral structure); pen-tor |mashalo-thalv| (v., sails) Reef bands -- pen-zhellar Reef points -- pen-elakhlar Reel (n.) -- magu Reeming beetle -- kwitu'ash-mah-vel, mafen-mah-vel Reeming iron -- kwitu'ash-movel, mafen-movel Reeve (v.) -- fnashitau |razh il mokuv| Refit -- va'ash-zup (n.), va'ash-zup-tor (v.) Reflect -- haul-tor Reflection -- haulan Reflector -- haulek Refloat -- va'ash-markau Refract -- ha'zehl-vulau Refraction -- ha'zehl-vulaya Refrigerated (cargo) ship, Refrigerator ship, Reefer (ship) -- samek-masu-hali (TGV), samek-mashali (MGV) Refrigerated fruit carrier -- samek-savas-leshek Refrigerated meat carrier -- samek-kahm-leshek Refrigerator -- samek-mish-vel Refuel -- hal-tukhau Refueling (n.) -- hal-tukhaya Regatta -- pi'mashali-sahrvukh Region -- shal Regulate -- pakhartau Regulation -- pakhartaya (control); to-pakha (rule) Regulator -- pakhartayek Reinforce -- fokarikau Relief valve, Relief-valve -- vas-spunek Rend (v.) -- tresahk-tor Rendezvous -- tereragelan (n.), tereragel-tor (v.) Repair -- teslaya (n.), teslau (v.) Replacement mast -- va'prahnik mashalo-thalv-lap Rescue -- korsaya (n.), korsau (v.) Rescue ship -- korsau-masu-hali (TGV), korsau-mashali (MGV) Research ship/vessel (RS) -- kla-hil-hali Resin -- lap-stan-tukh Ret -- svimashau svi'masu Retaliate -- plakwul-tor Reticule -- ikap-pilakh Retractor -- pla'seshayek Retreat -- sahahmaya (n.), sahahmau (v.) Retrieval -- zaprahn Retrieve -- zaprah Return -- fun (n.), fun-tor (v.) Return salute -- fun-nadoranaya Revenge -- ran-pleth (anc.) Reverse valve -- pla-spunek Reversing gear -- plan-zud-halek, plan-ar'kada-tukh Reversing lever -- plan-el'vulmu Rib (n.) -- bak Ribbon -- sai-zhel Ridge rope -- sviti-elakh t'sai-wein Rifle (n.) -- kar-pohshayek (TGV), kar-pohshek (MGV) Rigger -- ek'elakhtrasu Rigging (n.) -- ek'elakhtra Rigging loft -- ek'elakhtra-zup-shal Rigging officer -- ek'elakhtra-lansu Rigid -- stegel|-| Rigidity -- stegel'es Rime -- ihsek-le-suma Ring (n.) -- mokuv Ring-bolt -- mokuv-terk Rip current -- d'oh-katrom Ripple -- alakolan (n.), alakolah (v.) Risk -- dvar (n.), dvar-tor (v.) River -- pilash River delta -- selk Riverboat -- pilash-hali Rivet (n.) -- mah-terayek Riveter -- mah-terayek-torsu Roadstead, Roads -- sagef-shi'mavohrekan Rocket (n.) -- yon-hashek Rod (n.) -- fek Rogue wave -- ak'wikmut-pral Rogue's yarn -- tehn-vazgaunik kur-pilakh svi'elakh Roll -- padukaya (n.); padukau (v.) Roll-on/roll-off (RORO, Ro-Ro) ship -- FY-SY-MH Rolling hitch -- padukaun-el'gor Rolling tackle -- padukaun-ar'kada-tukh Rombowline, Rumbowline -- pliflal-elakh Roof (n.) -- kamu Rooke, Rouke -- ihsek, ihz Room (n., chamber) -- tvi-shal (TGV), tvihal (MGV) Rooster tail (n.) -- kesek-saplaya Rope (n.) -- elakh Rope-band, Roband -- elakh-zhel Rope-yarn -- elakh-zehl-tukh Rostrum -- khom t'wehk-fel-MH Rot -- nehaya (n.), nehau (v.) Rotary pump -- dayan-spol Rotary steam engine -- dayan-zhis-mishu Rotary valve -- dayan-spunek Rotate -- da-tor Rotation -- dan Rough spar, Rough tree -- rishahtal-pi'lap Round shot -- pauk-poh Row (v.) -- fel-tor Rowboat -- fel-hali Rower -- felsu Rowle -- rauwuhl |ves t'pi'aberayek| Rowlock, Row-lock, Rollock -- fel-snauk Rowport, Row-port -- fel-sharu Royal dockyard -- te'krul-ek'kif Royal Mail Ship (RMS) -- te'krulik sakat-masu-hali (TGV), te'krulik sakat-mashali (MGV) |TSMH| Royal mast -- kehr-lap Royal sail -- kehr-mashalo-thalv Royal spritsail -- kehr-mashalo-thalv t'|fi|khom-pi'lap Royal yacht -- te'krul-sanosh-MH Royal yard -- mashalo-thalv-pi'lap t'kehr-lap Rudder -- lahrn Rudder brace, Rudder-brace -- lahrn-tu'adayek Rudder failure -- lahrn-vravshaya Rudder horn, Rudder-horn -- lahrn-stonn Rudder loss -- lahrn-pak Rudder port, Rudder-port -- lahrn-razh Rudderpost, Rudder-post -- lahrn-fek Ruins (n.) -- yigahdelu Run aground -- fisolektau Run out (v.) -- sa'elakhau Rung -- pu'uth-ashet Running block -- dvunan-vihpan Running bowline -- dvunan-pakuv-gor Running light -- hal-ha'gelet Running rigging -- dvunan-ek'elakhtra Rust -- zhar (n.), zhar-tor (v.) Sabotage -- yal'mek (n.); yal'mek-tor (v.) Saboteur -- yal'meksu Saddle -- pi'lap-nenisan, pi'lap-nen-vihpan Safe (adj.) -- ek'man-, ek'manik Safety goggles -- ek'man-fo-zaneshu Safety harness -- ek'man-kuzhet Safety line -- ek'man-zehl Safety strap -- ek'man-zhel Safety valve -- ek'man-spunek Sag -- nuguhtilaya (n.), nuguhtilau (v.) Sail -- mashalo-thalv (n.); mashalovau (v.) Sail away -- samashalovau Sail by -- pamashalovau Sail hook, Sail-hook -- mashalo-thalv-kik Sail in -- vimashalovau Sail locker, Sail-locker -- mashalo-thalv-tsorayek Sail loft, Sail-loft -- zup-shal t'mashalo-thalv-toran Sail needle, Sail-needle -- mashalo-thalv-lum Sail training ship (STS) -- ranaun-mashaloli |RMThMH| Sail twine, Sail-twine -- og-elakh t'mashalo-thalv-toran Sailboat (bateau à voile, zeilboot, Segelboot, segelbåt, seilbåt, barca a vela, barco de vela, ιστιοφόρο, парусная шлюпка, 帆船, ヨット, 범선) -- pi'mashaloli Sailing ice -- mashalo-le-suma Sailing master -- mashalovau-trensu Sailing orders -- mashalovau-tranlar Sailing rig -- mashalo-tanovau-tukh Sailing ship -- mashaloli Sailmaker -- mashalo-thalv-torsu Sailmaker's bench -- zhuk-pasu t'mashalo-thalv-torsu Sailmaker's mate -- gol'nevsu t'mashalo-thalv-torsu Sailmaker's pricker -- razhek t'mashalo-thalv-torsu Sailor -- masusu (freshwater); masutrasu, mashalovausu (saltwater) Salinity -- alem'es Salinometer -- alem'es-thonek Sally port, Sally-port -- svin-sharu Sallying -- hali-padukaun Saloon -- nel-su-shal Saloon deck -- lan-tol t'nel-su-shal Saloon steward -- shi'yem-dvinsu Saltwater (n.) -- alem-masu Saltwater Jack -- masutrasu Saltwater marsh -- alem-masu-kastra Salute -- nadoranaya (n.), nadoranau (v.) Salvage -- korstun (n.), korstuh (v.) Salvage operation -- korstun-torskrol Salvage ship -- korstun-masu-hali (TGV), korstun-mashali (MGV) Salvage tug(boat) -- korstun-seshau-hali Salvager (person) -- korstuhsu Salvo (n.) -- ek'pohshaya Sand -- mazhiv Sand dune -- mazhiv-sef Sandbar -- mazhiv-zehl Sargasso Sea -- Sargahsuhm-Masutra Sauve-tete -- tehn-lapsashus-visu Scabbard -- shek-mesk Scale (n.) -- mathu (device); kahnek-titaya (boiler deposit) Scallop boat, Scalloper -- skahluhp-pi'mashali Schooner -- sahr-mashaloli Scotland Road -- °Yut t'Skat'luhnd° |sutra-thro-tvur| Scow, Skow -- nahaleshek Scrap -- moguhsh (n.); moguhshau (v.) Scrape (v.) -- theshau Scraper -- theshayek Scarf -- patam-sai (head cloth), talu-sai (neck cloth), dohntra-lesek (timbers) Scarf bolt, Scarf-bolt -- dohntra-lesek-terk School ship, School-ship -- saven-masu-hali (TGV), saven-mashali (MGV) Schuyt -- shait |pa'ash-ne-vlalik pi'mashali t'Neider'lant| Scotch mist -- °Skatik Ihz° |mapi'sov-masu| Screw (n.) -- dwuhrk (fastener); datayek (propeller) Screw clamp, Screw-clamp -- dwuhrk-stek Screw steamer (SS) -- datayek-ZhMH |D-ZhMH| Screwdriver -- dwuhrk-yeturek Scrub (v.) -- putheshau Scrub brush -- putheshau-achut Scuba diver -- nemasu-eshek-taulsu Scuba gear -- nemasu-eshek Scull (v.) -- lahrnau Sculling oar -- lahrnau-fel Scullion -- af'tum-zupsu Scupper -- sahalit-smashau-razh Scupper plug -- madzh t'sahalit-smashau-razh Scurvy (n.) -- skuhrvi |has t'sihtruhs-yep-fam| Scuttle (v.) -- lof-ne'hal-tor Sea -- masutra Sea anchor -- masu-vohrayek Sea boat -- kef-masu-hali (TGV), kef-mashali (MGV) Sea breeze -- masutra-pi'salan Sea captain -- |masutra-|khart-lan Sea chest -- masutra-mesk Sea cliff -- masutra-menal Sea cock -- vukh-spunek Sea horizon -- masutra-ir-zehl Sea level -- masutra-vok Sea monster (myth.) -- masutral'esk Sea nymph (myth.) -- masutra-nihmf Sea of Japan (日本海) -- Masutra t'Nipan Sea serpent (myth.) -- masutra-vashraluk Sea shanty, Sea chanty -- masutra-zup-rarav Sea smoke -- masutra-muhs Seafloor -- masutra-tol Sealed (adj.) -- fenyan-, fenyanik Seam -- fenul Seaman -- masutrasu Seamanship -- masutrasu-kwel Seamount -- masutra-kunel Seasick (adj.) -- masutra-has-bosh Seawater, Sea-water (n.) -- masutra-tukh Seaweed (n.) -- masutra-vedik Seaworthy -- masutra-ek'maik Second captain -- dahr-khart-lan Second Class, 2nd Class (n.) -- Dahr-Mohrn Second Class cabin -- su-tvi-shal t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class dining saloon -- shi'yokulan t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class entrance -- svin t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class passenger -- tvifausu t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class promenade -- tu'ash-shi'latehn t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class reading room -- shi'telvan t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class smoking room -- shi'esh'vuzhaun t'Dahr-Mohrn Second Class steward -- sa-dvinsu t'Dahr-Mohrn Second electrician -- dahrik raf-tor-velsu Second mate -- dahr-gol'nev-lansu Second mate's watch -- glantaya t'dahr-gol'nev-lansu Second officer -- dahr-lansu Second-order lens -- gelek t'dahr-mohrn Second purser -- dahr-donkulansu Secondary hull -- dahr-vukh Secret mission -- tsat-skrol Secret weapon -- tsat-wun Secure (v.) -- shar-tor Sediment -- ne'ti-tukh Seiche -- ri-mashen-nawaflaya Seine -- ikun-vis Seiner -- ikun-vis-kumek Selector -- dvelek Semaphore (n.) -- kar-glantokaun (device); su-haifan-glantokaun (by a person) Septireme (septiremis, ἑπτήρης) -- steh-fel-zehlik masu-hali Set screw, Set-screw -- dvolau-dwuhrk Sew -- og-tor Sewage -- guhsh-masu Sewing kit -- og-lesk Sewing machine -- og-vel Sextant -- sheh'nuk-thonek Shackle -- moos (n.); moos-tor (v.) Shackle block -- moos-vihpan Shackle bolt -- moos-terk Shackle pin -- moos-mof Shaft alley -- datayek-mofek-ur Shaft bearing -- datayek-mofek-kuvish Shallow (adj.) -- gan|-| Shank -- mavohrek-vukhut Shank painter -- mavohrek-shar-elakh Shears (n.) -- ras-el'neshek (cutters); vau-laplar (spars) Sheathing -- lanet-weintra, ne-vla-weintra Sheathing nail -- lanet-weintra-termu Sheave -- sesharif-halek Sheet -- mashalo-thalv-elakh Sheet anchor -- |suk'|kef-mavohrek Shelf ice -- izh-le-suma Shell (n., weaponry) -- mopoh Shell bag -- mopoh-sa'haf Shell bearer -- mopoh-leshsu Shell crane -- mopoh-aberayek Shell extractor -- mopoh-saseshayek Shell hoist -- mopoh-ab'ashenayek Shell room, Shell-room -- mopoh-shal Shell strap, Shell-strap -- mopoh-zhel Shellac -- shelahk (n.), shelahk-tor (v.) Shellman -- mopohsu Shelter -- rau-nol (n.), rau-tor (v.) Shield (n.) -- fo-dan Shift -- izaya (n.), izau (v.) Shifting ballast -- izaunik tihet'es-rasath-tukh Shifting sand(s) -- izaun-mazhiv Shine -- graya (n.), grau (v.) Ship -- masu-hali (n., TGV), mashali (n., MGV) |MH|; baihalisatau (v.) Ship-keeper -- palutunausu t'kifal-masu-hali (TGV), palutunausu t'kifal-mashali (MGV) Ship's boat -- pi'mashali t'MH Ship's books -- hali-dunaplas Ship's company -- sutra Ship's cook -- hali-fassu Ship's doctor -- hali-hassu Ship's horn -- hali-stonal Ship's wheel -- dakharau-halek t'MH Shipbreaker -- masu-hali-saferetausu (TGV), mashali-saferetausu (MGV) |MH-saferetausu| Shipbuilder -- masu-hali-torvausu (TGV), mashali-torvausu (MGV) |MH-torvausu| Shipfitter -- MH-ek'zupsu Shipman -- masutrasu Shipmaster -- hali-trensu Shipmate -- hali-katravahsu Shipowner, Ship-owner -- hali-ma'su Shipper -- baihalisatausu Shipping container -- baihalisatau-tuhlek Shipping lane -- masutra-yut Shipping line -- MH-krozhak Shipwreck (n.) -- masu-hali-kwuhsh (TGV), mashali-kwuhsh (MGV) Shipwright -- masu-hali-torsu (TGV), mashali-torsu (TGV) |MH-torsu| Shipyard -- hali-torvau-kifker; shi'masu-hali-torvaya (TGV), shi'mashali-torvaya (MGV) Shoal -- ne'ti-hoknaya Shoal indicator -- ne'ti-hoknaya-yal Shoaled harbor/harbour -- ne'ti-hoknayal-oklit Shore (n.) -- gef Shore anchor -- gef-vla-mavohrek Shore duty -- gef-gu-vam Shore horizon -- gef-ir-zehl Shore reef, Shore-reef -- rihkal-rif Shore station -- gef-laskat Shoreline -- gef-zehl Short stay -- pen-sa'elakh Shorten -- pen-tor Shot (n.) -- pohshaya (act of shooting); poh (pellet) Shot locker, Shot-locker -- poh-tsorayek Shot pile, Shot-pile -- poh-tuh Shot rack, Shot-rack -- poh-abutsork Shoulder block -- tipan-vihpan Shoulder knot -- tipan-gor Shoulder strap -- tipan-zhel Shrapnel -- thorsh-karf Shrimp boat, Shrimper -- shrihmp-pi'mashali Shroud -- nenikau-|mok|elakh |t'mashalo-thalv-lap| Shroud cleat -- dah-stonn t'nenikau-|mok|elakh Shroud knot -- nenikau-|mok|elakh-gor Shroud plate -- nenikau-|mok|elakh-math Shroud stopper -- nenikau-|mok|elakh-pehkayek Siamese engine (Double cylinder engine, Twin cylinder engine) -- dah-tu'mev-mishu Sick list -- has-bosh-feim Sickbay, Sick-bay -- has-sutauk Side boy, Side-boy -- vlasu Side-lever engine -- vla-zeh-mishu Side screen, Side-screen -- vla-sananek Side steps -- vla-ashetkar Side tackle, Side-tackle -- vla-ar'kada-tukh Side trawler -- vla-zaseshau-kumanek Side-wheel steamer -- vla-halek-ZhMS Side-wheeler -- vla-halek-mashali Side wind, Side-wind -- vla-salan Sidelight -- vla-ha'gelet Signal -- glantokaya (n.), glantokau (v.) Signal beacon -- glantokau-glaribek Signal book -- glantokaya-dunap Signal chest -- glantokaya-mesk Signal flag -- glantokau-haifan Signal light -- glantokau-ha'gelet Signal locker -- glantokaya-tsorayek Signal officer -- glantokaya-lansu Signal rocket -- glantokau-yon-hashek Signalman, Signal-man -- glantokausu Silk -- sihlk Silometer -- vok-thonek Silt (n.) -- kitek Single anchor -- wuh mavohrek Single-banked -- wuh-felsu-zehlalik Sink (v.) -- ne'hal-tor Sinking (n.) -- ne'halan Sister hook -- dahr-kik Sister keelson -- nenikau-zeh bi'dahr-ne-plat 6-pounder -- sheh-paund-thorshun Sixth officer -- shehr-lansu Sixth-order lens -- gelek t'shehr-mohrn Skeg, Skegg, Skag -- ne-harr-ralek Skeið, Skeid -- skeið |suk viking-wu-mashali| Skiff -- skihf |ves t'pi pa'ash-lanetal-pi'mashali| Skin-boat -- wadi-pi'mashali Skipper (n.) -- khart-lan Skivvy waver -- haifan-el'rekausu Sky -- igen Skylight -- abru-ha'gel-razh, abru-ha'gel-krani Skysail -- kaur-mashalo-thalv Slack water -- mashen-shom Slave ship, Slaver -- kafeh-masu-hali (TGV), kafeh-mashali (TGV) Slee -- ne-leshek t'MH Sleeping compartment -- yuk-shal Sleeping mat -- yuk-pev Sleeve (n.) -- karkru Slide valve, Slide-valve -- zish-spunek Sliding bilge block -- zishanik smashau-shal-vihpan Sliding keel -- zishan-ne-plat Sliding ways -- zishan-yuteklar Slip -- trel (n.), trel-tor (v.) Slip knot -- trel-gor Slip rope, Slip-rope -- trel-elakh Slip shackle -- trel-moos Slip stopper -- trel-shahtek Slipway -- torvau-vimasushitau-vul Sloop -- wuh-lap-mashaloli |k'fa-za-thalvan| Sloop-of-war -- aski wuh-lap-mashaloli Slop book -- dunap t'|tsorsha-|sai-vel heh ar'kada-tukh Slop chest -- tsor-mesk t'|tsorsha-|sai-vel heh ar'kada-tukh Slop room -- tvi-shal t'|tsorsha-|sai-vel heh ar'kada-tukh Slop shop -- klep-kel il zhuk-om t'sai-vel heh ar'kada-tukh Slops -- zhuk-om-toral sai-vel heh ar'kada-tukh Sludge -- elm'rel (general term); ne'ti-tukh (boiler sediment) Smoke (n.) -- vuzh Smokebox, Smoke-box -- vuzh-natuhn |t'kahnek| Smokestack -- vuzh-mev, |vuzh-|woht Snekkja, Snekke -- snek'kya |pi viking-wu-mashali| Snorkel (n.) -- mev-eshaul Snow -- izh (n.); izhau (v.) Snowstorm -- izh-sahriv Snowy -- izhyan-, izhyanik Snub (v.) -- vlak-pehkau Soft shackle -- elakh-moos Soft shackle Edwards -- elakh-moos t'Ed'wuhrdz Sonar -- nemasu-patalek Sonobuoy -- markan-nazhuyek South -- khu'rak The South Atlantic Ocean -- Khu'rak-Aht'lahntik Masutra The South China Sea (南シナ海, 中国南海, 남중국해) -- Khu'rak-Tchainuh-Masutra The South Pacific Ocean -- Khu'rak-Puhsihfik Masutra Southeast -- khu-she'rak Southern -- khu'rak-, khu'rakik Southern Ocean (Great Southern Ocean, Antarctic Ocean, South Polar Ocean, Austral Ocean) -- Khu'rak-Masutra Southwest -- khu-tev'rak Spanker -- harr-mashalo-thalv Spar (n.) -- pi'lap, wu-lap Spawning -- yu-mur-titaya Speaking tube -- staribenan-mev Spencer -- dahrik sva-mashalo-thalv Spencer mast -- dahrik sva-thalv-lap Spile hole -- sov-razh Spindle (n.) -- magu Spindrift, Spoon-drift -- sazasfek-saplaya Spine -- plat Spinnaker (kite, chute) -- nusalan-mashalo-thalv Splash -- pluhnkaya (n.), pluhnkau (v.) Splice -- elatersaya (n.), elatersau (v.) Splinter -- lapsashus (n.); lapsashau (v.) Splinter netting -- tehn-lapsashus-visu Split -- tresh (n.), tresh-tor (v.) Split open -- treshau Sponge -- vishopuk (n.), vishopuk-tor (v.) Sponger (cannon) -- vishopuksu Spray -- saplaya (n.), saplau (v.) Spreaders -- sakeklar Spring (n.) -- fenul-sharushan (opening of a seam); ul-shaya (partial fracture) Spring line -- fa-za'le-tashanik mashar-elakh, ta'raf-elakh Spring tide -- dan-pid-mashen Sprit -- khom-pi'lap Sprit sail, Spritsail -- mashalo-thalv t'|fi|khom-pi'lap Spume (n.) -- puhsh Spyglass -- el'ru-zan-vel Squadron -- pi-halitra Squall -- vlak-sahriv Square-rigged ship -- kehv-mashaloli Stabber -- mashalo-thalv-stiraul Stability -- tihet'es Stabilize -- tihetilau Stabilizer -- tihetilayek Stable (adj.) -- tihet|-| Stairs -- kaiden Stairwell -- kaiden-ur Staith -- ashenal-tus-kel Stanchion -- nenchuf |abuvenik nenikau-fek il nentu| Standing rigging -- nenikau-ek'elakhtra Starboard (side) -- gas'rak-vla Starboard watch -- gas'rak-vla-glantausu Status board -- nosh-math Stave off -- fek-sakwitau Stay (n.) -- lap-nenikau-elakh Staysail -- mashalo-thalv fi'lap-nenikau-elakh Stealth ship -- ip'halan-masu-hali (TGV), ip'halan-mashali (MGV) Steam (n.) -- zhis Steam-and-sail ship -- masu-hali t'zhis heh mashalo-thalvlar (TGV), zhis-mashali t'zhis heh mashalo-thalvlar (MGV) Steam accumulator -- zhis-tabrukayek Steam drum -- zhis-natuhlek Steam engine -- zhis-mishu Steam drier -- zhis-psethayek Steam generator -- zhis-ferek Steam separator -- zhis-dahshayek Steam whistle -- zhis-zispul Steamboat -- zhis-pilash-hali Steamship -- zhis-masu-hali (TGV), zhis-mashali (MGV) |ZhMH| Steeple engine -- shi'kon-kispek-mishu Steer (v.) -- dakharau Steerage -- stram-shal Steering (n.) -- dakharaya Steering wheel -- dakharau-halek Stem -- khom-lap-krus Stemson -- kaunshayek t'khom-lap-krus |k'dahr-ne-plat| Step (n.) -- ne-plat-guf t'mashalo-thalv-lap Stern (arrière, achtersteven, Heck, akterende, akter, πρύμνη πλοίου, poppa, popa, корма, 後部, 舳, 고물) -- harr|-krus| Stern breast line -- dan-tashanik mashar-elakh t'harr Stern chase -- zasahran Stern chaser, Stern-chaser -- harr-pohshayek (TGV), harr-pohshek (MGV) Stern line -- mashar-elakh t'harr Stern sheets -- za-ret t'tu'ash-pi'mashali Stern spring line -- fa-za'le-tashanik mashar-elakh t'harr Stern trawler -- harr-zaseshau-kumanek Stern-wheel -- harr-|fel-|halek Stern-wheeler -- harr-halekalik zhis-masu-hali (TGV), harr-halekalik zhis-mashali (MGV) |HH-ZhMH| Sterncastle -- za-kelek, harr-kelek Sternmost -- dan-za'le Sternpost -- harr-lap-krus Sternson -- kaunshayek t'harr-lap-krus |k'dahr-ne-plat| Sternway -- za'le-dvun Stevedore -- kif-ar'kadasu Stevedore knot -- kif-ar'kadasu-gor Steward -- sa-|hali-|dvinsu Stewardess -- ko-|hali-|dvinsu Stitch (sewing) -- og (n.), og-tor (v.) Stokehold -- fiyomisau-shal Stokehold floor -- lan-tol t'fiyomisau-shal Stoker -- fiyomisausu Stopper (rope) -- pehkelakh Stopper bolt -- pehkelakh-terk Storm (n.) -- sahriv Storm sail plan -- mashalo-thalv-torbesan t'sahriv Storm surge -- sahriv-tral Stormbound -- sahriv-pasht Stow (v.) -- tsorsha Stowaway (n.) -- ip-tvifausu Strait -- masu-naf Strap (n.) -- zhel Studding sail, Studdingsail, Studsail, Stunsail, Stuns'l -- s'udish-mashalo-thalv Sublittoral zone -- glu-gef-shal Submarine (sous-marin, Unterseeboot, sottomarino, submarino, denizaltı, подводная лодка, 潜艇, 潜水艦, 잠수함) -- ne-masu-hali (TGV), ne-mashali (MGV) |NMH| Submerged rock -- ne-masu-kov Suction dredge® -- spolau-zasehil-hali Suction valve -- spolau-spunek The Suez Canal -- Masu-Yut t'Su'ez Sunken ship -- ne'halal-masu-hali (TGV), ne'halal-mashali (MGV) Support ship -- nenikau-masu-hali (TGV), nenikau-mashali (MGV) Surf (zone) -- pral-shal Surge -- tral (n.), tral-tor (v.) Surgeon -- sharushsu, hali-hassu Surgeon's mate -- gol'nevsu t'hali-hassu Survey ship -- skothon-masu-hali (TGV), skothon-mashali (MGV) Survival -- rishan Survive -- rish-tor Survivor -- rishalsu Swab (n., mop) -- p'chek Swash -- na'yumaya Sweat up -- wuf-seshau Swell (n.) -- maspuv Swim -- mahal-tor (ancient contraction of "masu-hal-tor") Swing (v.) -- tvau Swing closed (v.) -- ikatvau Swing open (v.) -- tu'atvau Switch (device) -- dvelek Swivel -- davelayek (n.); davelau (v.) Sword -- shek Table (n.) -- pasu Tack (v.) -- wesha Taffrail, Tafferel -- harr-shefek, harr-tanaftra Tail block -- suvan-vihpan Tail downstream (v.) -- nu-pilash-tvau Tail upstream (v.) -- abu-pilash-tvau Tall ship -- ha-vol mashaloli Tally book -- vipladunap Tank (n.) -- tuhlek Tanker -- tuhlek-hali |TH| Tap (n., faucet) -- masayuk Taper -- mihl (n.), mihl-tor (v.) Tar (n.) -- leralmin (TGV), ulm (MGV) Target -- les (n.), les-tor (v.) Tarpaulin, Tarp -- leralmin-sai (TGV), ulm-sai (MGV) Tarred rope -- leralminal-elakh (TGV), ulmal-elakh (MGV) Taut (adj., rope) -- wufik Telegraph -- raf-elakh-sviribayek Telegraphist -- raf-elakh-sviribausu Telegram -- raf-elakh-skladan Telemotor wheel -- ir-mishu-halek Telescope (n.) -- irak-zan-vel, el'ru-zan-vel Teletsunami -- ir-khrash-pral (colloquial), ir-solektra-hutauk masutra-pral (sci.) Telltale -- yal Temporary (adj.) -- rikwon-, rikwonik Temporary covering -- rikwon-weintra Temporary mast -- rikwon-thalv-lap Temporary rudder -- rikwon-lahrn Temporary sail -- rikwon-mashalo-thalv Tend (v.) -- palutunau Tender -- shan-masu-hali, shan-mashali Tenon -- |lap-|valk Tension -- sebastak Tensioner -- sebastek Thimble -- vi-tauk-mokuv Third Class, 3rd Class (n.) -- Rehr-Mohrn Third Class cabin -- su-tvi-shal t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class clerk -- Dunusu t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class dining saloon -- shi'yokulan t'Dahr-Mohrn Third Class entrance -- svin t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class passenger -- tvifausu t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class promenade -- tu'ash-shi'latehn t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class reading room -- shi'telvan t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class smoking room -- shi'esh'vuzhaun t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class steward -- sa-dvinsu t'Rehr-Mohrn Third Class stewardess -- ko-dvinsu t'Rehr-Mohrn Third officer -- rehr-lansu Third-order lens -- gelek t'rehr-mohrn 32-pounder -- reh-leh-dah paund thorshun 36-pounder -- reh-leh-sheh paund thorshun Thole (pin) -- fel-mof Thornycroft boiler -- kahnek t'Thorni'kraft Thornycroft-Schulz boiler -- kahnek t'Thorni'kraft-Shuhlts Thunderstorm -- rahm-sahriv Thwart -- felsu-ku-san Tidal current -- mashen-pilash Tidal flat -- mashen-eiktra Tide -- mashen (ancient contraction of "masu-shen") Tie (v.) -- skor-tor Tight (adj.) -- wufik Tighten -- wufkau Tightener -- wufkayek Tiller -- lahrn-el'rek Tiller rope -- lahrn-elakh Tilt -- ayaya (n.), ayau (v.) Tiltmeter -- ayau-thonek Timber (n.) -- lap-krus Time-glass -- mazhiv-wak-vel Toggle (n.) -- termesk-mof Tompion -- thorshun-madzh Tongs -- el'abrashayek Tool (n.) -- raul Tooth -- zud Top (n.) -- fik (uppermost part); |lap-|skaf (platform) Top-heavy (adj.) -- fik-rasathal-, fik-rasathalik Top light -- fik-ha'gelet, |lap-|skaf-ha'gelet Top maul (top-maul) -- skaf-mah-vel Top rope -- elakh t'weh-abu-laplar Topgallant mast, T'gallant mast -- rehr-lap Topgallant shroud, T'gallant shroud -- nenikau-|mok|elakh t'rehr-lap Topgallant sail, T'gallant sail -- rehr-mashalo-thalv Topman -- lap-skafsu Topmast -- dahr-lap Topmast shroud -- nenikau-|mok|elakh t'dahr-lap Topmast stay -- nenikau-elakh t'dahr-lap Topping lift -- abufik-elakh Topsail, Tops'l -- dahr-mashalo-thalv Torpedo (n.) -- lushun Torpedo boat -- lushun-pi'mashali Torpedo tube -- lushun-mev Touch and go (v.) -- thesh-hal-tor Touch-hole -- estuhl-razh |t'thorshun| Tow -- za-seshaya (n.), za-seshau (v.) Tower (n.) -- kispek Towline -- za-seshau-elakh Train ferry -- mes-hali t'shefek-yut Trainee -- ne-lan Tramp steamer -- fan-wilat-ZhMH Transmission -- sasaya (signal); mesmishek (mech.) Transmit -- sasau Transmitter -- sasayek Transom -- si-harr-krus Transport -- ifis-tor (v.); ifis-hali (vessel) Transportation -- ifis Transverse bulkhead -- mes-tvi-temok Travel -- halovaya (n.), halovau (v.) Trawler (TR) -- vis-zaseshau-kumanek Treasure (n.) -- odon Treasure chest -- odon-mesk Treenail -- lap-termu Trestletree (trestle-tree) -- fa-za-dohn t'thalv-lap-fik Tributary -- yemek Trice -- bai-ashenau Trihemiolia (τριημιολία) -- ma'os aski-felal-MH t'Rodos Trim (v.) -- |shul-|namishau Trim the wick -- zanesh-tor yon-elakh Trimmer -- kastik-kov-sagansu Trip (voyage) -- halan Triple-expansion (steam) engine -- zhis-mishu t'rehik sa'ovaya Triple-screw steamer -- reh-datayekalik zhis-masu-hali (TGV), reh-datayekalik zhis-mashali (MGV) Trireme -- reh-fel-zehlik masu-hali Trousers, Trowsers -- malanu Tropic of Cancer -- Trapihk t'Kahnsuhr |dan-desh'rak pazehl t'ug'yel abru'patam-glan| Tropic of Capricorn -- Trapihk t'Kahprih'korn |dan-khu'rak pazehl t'ug'yel abru'patam-glan| Trucker's hitch -- nahaleshek-yetursu-el'gor True bearing -- yeht t'seshan-kharat-thonek Trunk engine -- truhnk-mishu Trunnel -- lap-termu Trunnion -- thorshun-kaluk Trysail -- wuhrik sva-mashalo-thalv Trysail mast -- wuhrik sva-thalv-lap Tsunami -- solektra-hutauk masutra-pral Tsunami inundation zone -- abrash-shal t'solektra-hutauk masutra-pral Tsunami warning -- vikaya t'solektra-hutauk masutra-pral Tub -- matuhlek Tug(boat) -- seshau-MH |SMH| Turbine -- mor-dayek Turbulence -- wauk|'es| Turbulent -- wauk-, waukik Turkish Bath -- Wu'sibav spo'Tuhrikiye Turkish Bath attendant -- palutunausu t'Wu'sibav spo'Tuhrikiye Turn -- pa'elakhaya (n., rope, etc.); da-tor (v.) Turn radius -- da-sakuvu Turnbuckle -- suvak-tersayek Turret (n.) -- dawunyek Turret ship -- dawunyek-masu-hali (TGV), dawunyek-mashali (MGV) 12-pounder -- leh-dah-paund thorshun 24-pounder -- dah-leh-keh paund thorshun Twin-screw steamer -- dah-datayekalik zhis-masu-hali (TGV), dah-datayekalik zhis-mashali (MGV) Typhoon -- |ma|suk-masutra-eshu'a U-boat, U-boot, Unterseeboot -- >U< NMH Ullage -- bosh-fam-nosahp Under foot -- ne'khom-krus Under oars -- datalik bai'fellar Under sails -- datalik bai'mashalo-thalvlar Undertow -- masutra'le-ne-pilash Underway -- kadvunyanik Unload -- satus-tor Unmoor -- samashar-tor Unship -- sahalikau Up and down (adj.) -- abu-wufik Upper gun deck, Upper gundeck -- weh-abuk thorshun-lan-tol Upper topgallant sail -- weh-abuk rehr-mashalo-thalv Upper topsail -- weh-abuk dahr-mashalo-thalv Uppermost (adj.) -- dan-abu-, dan-abuk Upright (adj.) -- abuvenik Upside-down (adj.) -- abu-vla-nu'leyik Upwelling -- |masu-|abu-dvun Valve -- spunek Van -- fulag-hali|lar| Vanderbilt boiler -- kahnek t'Vahnduhr'bihlt Vane -- salan-kharat-haifan Vang -- rel'kahr-elakh Vapor -- muhs Variable (adj.) -- vuhn-, vuhnik Velocity -- threshan Vent -- krau (n.); sakrau-tor (v.) Ventilate -- kraulau Ventilation -- kraulaya Ventilator -- kraulayek Verandah -- weinal-lateshal Verandah Café -- Vuhrahnduh Kahfei |kafi-shi'yem spo'weinal-lateshal| Verandah steward -- sa-dvinsu t'weinal-lateshal Vertical (adj.) -- abulik Vertical boiler -- abulik kahnek Vertical fire-tube boiler -- abulik yon-mev-kahnek Vertical inverted direct acting engine (Vertical engine) -- abulik abomesalik kahr-torahn-mishu Vessel -- hali Vibrate -- bluhmbau Vibrating lever engine (Half-trunk engine) -- bluhmbaun-vulmu-mishu Vibration -- bluhmbaya Vice admiral -- shaltra-lan Vigia -- ribesal-kharau-tehvar Viking -- viking-, vikingik (adj.); vikingsu (n.) Viking dragonship -- viking-yoshuhlnak-mashali Viking longship -- viking-wu-mashali Violent -- khrashik Visible horizon -- gla-yehat ir-zehl Volcano -- |suk'|zul-kunel Vomit -- pluhk (n.), pluhk-tor (v.) Vortex -- tchef Voyage -- halan (n.), hal-tor (v.) Voyol -- samashar-elakh Waist -- hali-san Waiter -- sa-yem-dvinsu Wake (n.) -- za-masu Walking beam engine (Vertical beam engine, Overhead beam engine) -- latesan-zeh-mishu Wall knot -- temok-gor Wall-sided (adj.) -- temok-vlalik War junk -- aski-dzhunk, aski-dzhuhnk Wardroom -- lansu-ha-shal Warehouse (n.) -- tanilkel Warp (n.) -- lev-elakh, mashar-elakh Warrant officer -- ulef-lansu Warship -- aski-masu-hali (TGV), aski-mashali (MGV) |AMH| Wash (n.) -- pluhnk-masu Wash out (v.) -- sapu-tor Washout plug, Wash-out plug -- sapu-madzh |t'kahnek| Watch -- lesh-wak-vel (n., clock); glantausu (n., crewman); glantau-sutra (n., crew); glantau (v.) Watch bell -- glantausu-kus-vakh Watch officer -- lansu t'glantau-sutra Water (n.) -- masu (general); mon-masu (for drinking) Water-tube boiler -- masu-mev-kahnek Waterline -- masu-zehl Waterproof (adj.) -- masu-teht Waterproofing -- masu-tehtaya Waterspout -- masutra-eshu'a Watertight -- masu-fenk|-| Watertight door -- masu-fenk-svep Waterway -- masu-yut Wave (n.) -- pral Wave direction -- pral-kharat Wave erosion -- pral-skrashaya Wave height -- pral-pidek Waveson -- markuhsh Way -- |dvun-|yut Weak (adj.) -- kobat|-| Weaken -- kobatau Weakness -- kobat'es Weapon -- wun Weather -- igen-va (n.), igen-vasha (v.) Weather deck -- fik-lan-tol Weather sheet -- salan-vlaik mashalo-thalv-elakh Weather ship -- masu-hali t'igen-va (TGV), mashali t'igen-va (MGV) Weigh anchor -- nam-tor mavohrek sa'lanet Weight -- rasath Weld (v.) -- falterau Welder -- falterayek (equip.); falterausu (person) Welin davit -- vla-aberayek t'Welihn West -- tev'rak Western -- tev'rak-, tev'rakik Wet -- masupik (adj.); masupau (v.) Whale catcher -- weil-kumek Whale factory ship -- zhuk-om-mashali t'kumal-weillar Whaleboat -- weil-pi'mashali Whaler -- weil-kumek Wharf -- tus-kif Wheel (n.) -- halek Wheelhouse, Wheel-house -- halek-kel Wherry, Wherrie -- weri |pi pilash-ifis-pi'mashali t'Eng'luhnd| Whirlpool -- da-masu-razh Whirlwind -- da-salan Whistle -- zispul (n.), zisplah (v.) White-Forster boiler -- kahnek t'Wait-Forstuhr White pennant -- wan-kur preh-vla-haifan White Star Line -- Wait Star Lain |MH-Krozhak t'Wan-Kur-Yel| Wick (n.) -- yon-elakh Winch (n.) -- elaseshayek Wind (n.) -- salan Wind chill -- salan-samu'ahn Wind direction -- salan-kharat Wind dog -- ulik igen-kur-kesek Wind scoop -- sov-woht Winding (n.) -- kuvoran Windlass -- mavohrek-elaseshayek Window -- krani Windward -- salan'le Wine steward -- vin-dvinsu Wireless -- elakh-fam-sauribik (adj.); elakh-fam-sauribayek (n.) Wireless operator -- el'torausu t'elakh-fam-sauribayek Wireless receiver -- elakh-fam-sauribik poprahek Wireless reception -- elakh-fam-sauribik poprat Wireless room -- tvi-shal t'elakh-fam-sauribayek Wireless transmission -- elakh-fam-sauribik sasaya Wireless transmitter -- elakh-fam-sauribik sasayek Wood -- lapan Woodcarver -- lapan-skramsu Woodcrafter -- lapan-tanafsu Woodworker -- lapan-ar'kadasu Working sail plan -- ar'kadanik mashalo-thalv-torbesan Wrack (v.) -- pral-vashau Wreck -- kwuhsh (n.); kwuhsh-tor (v.) Wreckage -- kwuhsh-tukh Wring bolt -- dohn-terk Xebec(k), Xebe©que, Zebec(k), Zebecque, Chabec, Chebec, Shebeck, etc. -- zibek |os-mes'kizh-hali t'Svitan-Masutra| Yacht -- yaat |sanosh-MH| Yacht club -- yaat-svitasunezh Yard -- mashalo-thalv-pi'lap Yardarm -- pi'lap-kar Yarrow boiler -- kahnek t'Yero Yaw -- rishihalan (n.), rishihal-tor (v.) Yawl (boat) -- dah-lap-mashaloli Yawing (n.) -- rishihalyan Yeoman -- gol'nevsu Zenith -- dan-pid-sfek (highest point), kahr-abu (directly up) Zephyr -- pi'salan (breeze); tev'rak-salan (west wind) Zeppelin bend -- tsepuh'lin-tergor, zepuh'lihn-tergor Zincs -- tsau-tukh-mathlar Zone -- shal Category:Vulcan